Rusted Sword
by akuoni
Summary: Alfred Jones is a knight born in the Westrn lands sent to eradicate a dragon. Ivan Braginsky is a Dragon from the Far north who is looking for the perfect treasure. A bet between the two lands our Hero in hot water. Who is going to save him from his fate?
1. Episode 1 The Dragon and the Knight

**Greetings one and all.**

**This is a joint story between me and the Awesome Author I beta for, Yami Ryo~**

**(So go read her stories yo!)**

**I don't own hetalia.**

**And here's the warning for this chapter:**

**M/M. R/US. Rape. mild violence. Um... me being to lazy to fix commas and semicolons. And two author's not knowing what the hell they are doing.**

**orz**

**ENJOY!**

**Episode one:**

**The Dragon and the Knight**

Alfred F. Jones was ready for adventure. He was wearing light chainmail armor and had a heavy bastard sword hanging from his hip. A dragon was assaulting a nearby village, and he was he one sent to take care of the scaly menace. He shouldered his heavy pack, glad he wasn't wearing the hot helm on this lovely summer's day. He saw an in and decided to stop for a quick bite, ducking in and blinking rapidly to get his eyes used to the gloom.

Ivan Braginski, a large and beautifully silver scaled dragon, with striking violet eyes and large powerful wings peered out over the village he had claimed as his own territory and noticed a newcomer enter. Deciding to check on this intruder and decide what to do with them Ivan began to shift forms slowly melting into the body of a strong large man. Ivan's human form was tall and muscular with pale skin and a handsome face. His eyes were the same striking color that they were in his dragon form. Ivan smirked to himself pulling on the leather pants and tunic he always kept close by. Ivan began the trek to the village his strides fast and firm as he made his way to the Inn he saw the intruder enter.

Alfred managed to order a plate of steak and potatoes, hungry enough that he would eat anything. And being raised by a wizard with no sense of taste had left him little choice in the eating department. He had no idea that the dragon was already on its way to see him.

Ivan entered the Inn and saw the newcomer chowing down on some odd looking meal and walked over feeling a smug satisfaction when the patrons of the Inn cowered and tried to flee for cover without being noticed by him. He loved the powerful feeling of knowing these pathetic mortals feared him so very much. As he got closer to the newcomer he noticed his features in more detail and a smirk began to curl his lips. The newcomer was incredibly beautiful and exotic looking. A gorgeous treasure for his horde. Ivan decided right then that this beauty would become his and approached the human sitting down across from him and schooling his features into a childish mask of happiness.

Alfred felt something enter. Not someone. Something. he mentally groaned and looked up, knowing as soon as he locked eyes with the 'person' in front of him. His lip curled in irritation, but he faked a brilliant smile and stopped eating, putting down the knife he had been using to eat with.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, all smiles, "Its kinda rude to watch a guy eat you know."

"I noticed you enter the village and I have never seen you before." Ivan told him. "What brings you to such a barren town as this?" Ivan asked smiling widely knowing the man before him recognized what he was and mentally commending the man-child's instincts.

"Someone said their was some asshole dragon from the North terrorising this place," Alfred shrugged, flashing a toothy grin at him, "I came here to get rid of it."

Ivan chuckled at this.

'How cute, my pretty little sunflower thinks to destroy me.' Ivan thought to himself his gazing piercing the others.

"I am Ivan and I shall take you to the dragon if you so wish." Ivan teased merely as a formality, his new treasure should know his name after all.

"Not yet though," Alfred gestured to his meal, "You kinda caught me in the middle of something. I haven't had real food in almost a month. I'm starving."

From the accent and inflection, this Ivan guy was from the north. Alfred tried to remember what his caregiver had told him about dragons. He remembered that not all breathed fire. And that... Some could even walk amongst humans. He sighed and looked around the room, seeing that durring their short conversation, the patrons had all left.

"I'm guessing you are not his little buddy who rounds up all the pretty young virgins, are you?" he asked as he dug into his meal again, cutting his potato into tiny pieces before mashing them individually with the flat of his knife.

"Very perceptive little Sunflower." Ivan chuckled. "Normally I do not bother with collecting virgins...But you have spiked my interest. You shall make a lovely addition to my horde Little One." Ivan told him smirking widely and baring his fangs.

"I'm not a Sunflower," Alfred bristled, eyes narrowing as he reached into his pack. He needed his glasses to better see. The being he was looking at was big, but he couldn't pick out detail without the spectacles Arthur had made for him, "I'm a foundling. And I may not be able to cast like my brother, but I can certainly bring you down. I'm no one's property."

"We shall see my Sunflower." Ivan replied chuckling at the foundling before him. Such an adorable little creature, Ivan would love to break him.

"Stop calling me that! I'm a human." at least. He was pretty sure he was a human. Arthur said he had found him wanderig the woods in a small white gown. There had been no one around for many miles either.

Ivan thoroughly enjoyed the reactions his new treasure had and leaned forward a little taking in the very pleasant and pure scent radiating from his sunflower.

"I shall make a deal with you my little Sunflower. We shall fight and should I win, you will become mine, in EVERY way." Ivan said voice smooth and seductive as his smirk became more lustful.

"And when I win, you leave these villagers alone and return to your northlands," Alfred stared at him calmly, "I'm not afraid of you dragon. I'm a knight and I am a guardian."

He did not boast about his unnatural strength. It was a bad idea to do so. But he really wanted to.

"Very well." Ivan agreed smirking at the loophole he had already found in the deal. "When you finish your meal we shall go to my mountain and we shall battle."

"Good," Alfred finished off his meal quickly and shouldered his pack. It was a lot heavier than it looked. Arthur had made it with a bigger-inside-than-outside kind of spell. Alfred had a tendency to collect a lot of stuff, so Arthur had made it so that Alfred would stop complaining about having to carry fifty different packs at the same time, "Let's go"

Ivan stood to his full height and motioned for his Sunflower to follow. Ivan led the beauty at a sedate pace out of his tiny village and towards his mountain where they would have more room to do battle. His beautiful trees surrounded them thickening as they went further up the base of the mountain before spreading out again as they came upon his cliff and beautiful cave.

"This shall be your new home soon my little Sunflower." Ivan teased turning to face his companion with a confident smirk on his face.

"Dream on Winter dragon," Alfred, who had been reaching into his pack the entire trip in an attempt to find his spectacles, finally withdrew his glasses and slid them on his face, taking in the much clearer view with som slight awe. He shook himself out of it and set his pack down near the cave entrance before unhooking the sheathe and dropping it. He pulled out his sword and twirled it lazily, knowing he could fight all day with it without getting too tired, "The only home I have is with my Arthur and my Matt."

Ivan's faced darkened at the mention of his Sunflower having a home with anyone but him. His Sunflower would soon learn that Ivan Braginski never lost a treasure, ever.

"We shall see my Sunflower. We shall see..." Ivan said his form cracking and shifting as it grew, skin turning to scales and wings sprouting from his back as his arms and legs cracked and shifted sharp menacing talons growing. As he grew he fell onto all fours and glared down at his little Sunflower.

Alfred grew nervous as he saw just how big Ivan really was. He was definitely a lot bigger than anticipated. Alfred gripped his sword tighter and watched Ivan warily. He would wait. He needed to see how Ivan fought and use what he knew to his advantage. The dragon didn't seem to be the reckless type. He was too smart and probably far too old for such things.

Ivan finished changing and lashed his tail lazily as he gazed at his opponent watching carefully. When he saw that the little one watched him waiting for him to make the first move he could not help but chuckle, a deep rumbling sound. How cute, his Sunflower meant to outsmart him. He would play along. Ivan lashed out with a claw careful to remain alert of any movement by the other.

Alfred's eyes flashed at the expression on Ivan's face. The dragon was mocking him. He didn't strike back though, dodging out of the way and bringing his sword down to knock away the blow with as little of his strength as possible. He would need it as an Ace for when he really got into a bind.

Ivan grinned and lashed out again. What fun this was!

Alfred dodged again, this time, avoiding it completely. He smirked and brought his sword down in an attack. This one intended to insult more than harm as it sliced between the scales on Ivan's clawed hands.

Ivan's smirk widened, so Sunflower wished to play THAT game did he? Ivan lashed out faster ripping the chain-mail from the young one's form and snapping out with his massive jaws intending on digging his fangs into his leg.

Alfred squeaked in alarm, literally flipping himself arse over elbow to keep from getting his leg torn off. He was a bit miffed that his chain mail was useless now, but didn't take the time to remove it. He had more important things to woorry about. Like surviving this battle.

Ivan snaked his tail out quickly slapping the boy's sword away and lashing out with his claws again.

Alfred hissed, shaking the feeling back into his hand as he rolled away. He staggered to his feet and glared up at him defiantly. he needed to get his sword back so that he could face Ivan with a bit less than the disadvantages he already had. He really didn't want to die.

Ivan sliced at the boy with his claws intending on opening his chest and feeling the warm beautiful blood spray onto his scales.

This was it. Alfred brought his hands up and closed them around the claws, digging his feet into the ground to anchor himself. He felt the serrated edge bite into the fragile flesh of his hands, but he ignored the pain to yank as hard as he could in an attempt to overbalance the huge creature.

Ivan was surprised to be yanked forward for only a moment before he used the momentum to open his jaws and clamp down on the young boy before him deep enough to draw blood and injure but not so deep he would kill his little Sunflower.

The pain made him scream, reaching up to grasp at Ivan's jaws in a helpless attempt to get him to release. Alfred had felt pain before, but it was nothing like this. He breathed shallowly, quick little pants, and glared up at Ivan with tears of pain making his eyes shine brighter. He wouldn't back down though. He let go and fisted his hands together striking as hard as he could against the dragon's nose. Ivan was large enough that he could probably eat Alfred in a single bite, but he didn't care. He just wanted the dragon to let go!

Ivan released Alfred in a mighty sneezed the hit having stung his nose quite a bit. Shaking his head Ivan glared at Alfred a smile curling at his lips, such a resourceful creature.

Alfred was bowled away by the force of the sneeze, but he grinned up at Ivan challengingly. He continued to watch Ivanwhile he felt the extent of the damage, wincing in pain. he had to figure out how to win. Quickly. He would probably pass out from bloodloss if he waited too long. He couldn't afford to lose. Not when it meant his freedom.

Ivan lashed forward quickly again this time intending to pin his little Sunflower to the cold hard earth.

Alfred managed tto dance away, grimacing as the movement jarred his wounds. He was already starting to sway, his vision fading in and out. He felt his eyes itch with tears of defeat as he looked up at the dragon. He would not win this fight. But he would not go down easily.

Ivan was rather impressed with his beautiful flower. He was a stronger warrior than most and was lasting far longer than any opponent than he had ever had before but he could see that his little treasure was quickly tiring and so he reached out again to grab his prize.

Alfred couldn't get away this time. It was taking all of his effort just to stand. He could feel his eyelids fluttering as he tried to stay awake. He collapsed into Ivan's clawed hand bonelessly, his eyes sliding closed as he passed out. The last thing he saw was the hand reaching to capture him, and then darkness.

Ivan smirked at the limp figure in his hand, such a beautiful new treasure. He would have to clean his lovely prize up and stop the blood flow if he was to keep him though. Ivan carefully brought Alfred into his cave setting him gently in his prized beautiful pile of foreign silks and blankets. Ivan shifted back into his human form and went hunting for his medical supplies. Finding them easily in his overstocked cave he brought them to his precious Sunflower and began to strip him of all his clothing.

"You shall be my most precious treasure." Ivan told the unconscious boy with a wide grin as he gazed at the beautiful naked form of his prize. Such beauty was his and his alone. He would destroy anyone that tried to take his lovely little sunflower from him. He patched up his beautiful prize and redressed him in the finest flowing silk robes that he had in his cave. Ivan admired his work petting his beautiful prize with reverence and pride.

Alfred continued to lay quietly, his face twisted with discomfort. He was unconscious and would be for a while until his body could handle the damage that had happened. It was just a matter of time until he opened his eyes. Not that he would want to. Alfred had been wild before he had been taken in. And even then, the wildness had never really left him. He would struggle against his cage until something broke. It would be him or the thing keeping him trapped.

Ivan watched his prize sleep licking his lips. Such a beautiful thing. He reached a hand into the silk robes he had dressed his pet in and ran his hands along the smooth flesh. Ivan moved forward capturing those tempting lips with his and forcing his tongue inside tasting the boys essence and savoring his unique flavor. Such purity and uniqueness had his cock swelling and body heating. Ivan pulled his hands from inside the robes though he continued to taste the soft cavern of the boys mouth before parting their lips and kissing, licking, and biting down his neck leaving possessive marks down the soft smooth flesh. Such delicious flesh.

Alfred slept on, unaware of what Ivan was doing to his defenseless body. His body didn't mind so much, though Alfred would if he ever found out. Soft moans and sighs of pleasure slipped loose as Ivan teased him, his head tilting back to give better access.

Ivan was amused by his flower's reactions and slipped his hands back inside the robes fondling Alfred's shaft and biting down on Alfred's neck to leave a more permanent mark of possession licking away the blood that was drawn.

He squeaked at the shock of pain, trying to squirm away from the pain, but settled when it ended. He hummed softly in pleasure as Ivan touched him, hips twitching in the desire to thrust, but with muscles too lax to actually do so. It was a nice feeling. One that was reaching into Alfred's subconscious and making him dream.

Ivan began to pump the hardened flesh in his hand his own cock stiffening. He greatly desired to take his prize now but he knew it would be so much better when his little Sunflower was awake to react properly to everything. It would be a delicious moment when his pet surrendered completely to him falling to the pleasure he would bring him. He could hardly wait to see his Alfred writhing beneath him.

Alfred on the other hand, was stuck in a fantasy land of touch and sound and feeling. He rarely dreamed in visual because of having such poor vision. He had never gone with the sharp sight everyone else had when he was a child, so his body learned to see with things other than sight. Mostly hearing and feeling. And boy what he was feeling was awesome.

Ivan pumped his shaft harder and faster intending to bring the young one off and make him cum so that he could taste those salty juices.

Alfred moaned, feeling a strange tightness as his body tensed before a sense of bliss overcame him, the dream shifting from touches to a warm meadow with soft grass and the sounds of birdsong. He stirred at the feeling of moisture between his legs from his unconscious orgasm, but didn't wake just yet.

Ivan smirked with success bringing his hand to his mouth and licking it free of the cum his prize had given him. Such a delicious flavor. He moved down his prized body licking Alfred's vital regions free of the cum that soaked him.

After a while, alfred began to stirr more towards wakefullness. His body hurt from the battle, but he was too tired to care. He blinked, looking up at the fuzzy brown roof of the cave he was now trapped in. He was a prisoner to a dragon. One that had wanted him as a prize. He rolled onto his side and curled up, trying not to cry as the pain of his hurts and the distress of losing everything hit him.

Ivan saw his little Sunflower awake and immediately begin to mourn. Such an adorable little thing really. Ivan walked over to his prize and smirked down at him.

"You are awake my little Sunflower. That is good." Ivan said kneeling down so that he was closer to his beauty.

Alfred glared at the wall, refusing to look at the dragon. He didn't like being called a sunflower. He wasn't a weak, fragile little thing. He was a foundling from the western lands. He had strength men could only dream of. But also vision that was so poor that he couldn't use that strength without help. He touched his face, wondering where his spectacles were. They must have fallen off sometime after he had passed out from bloodloss.

Ivan chuckled at the display of defiance reaching out and forcing his little treasure to look at him.

"You are mine now and you shall stay with me forever." Ivan told him possessively leaning down and capturing Alfred's mouth in a forceful kiss holding his jaw open with bruising force so that he would not bite down as Ivan forced his tongue inside his mouth tasting that wonderful flavor again.

He glared at the dragon, his eyes slightly unfocused as he tried to see anything about the creature. The only thing that he could see was bright purple. He tried to pull away from the harsh grip, his cry of outrage muffled by the dragon's surprisingly soft lips. He wanted to nite, but it hurt to try. He glared at the purple, knowing he was helpless to do anything else as he was kissed breathless.

Ivan admired his prize's blue eyes and pulled away smirking down at him. He slipped his hands inside the robes that he had put on his little treasure feeling the smooth warm flesh beneath his hands.

Alfred squealed, squirming away from the touch and looking up at Ivan with wide, fearful eyes. He had known that Ivan would own him if he lost, but that didn't mean he had expected that sort of thing. As far as he knew, he had never been kissed or touched like that before.

"So sensitive little one." Ivan chuckled smirking at Alfred before reaching out quickly and snatching Alfred pulling him closer and pinning him beneath him. "I will enjoy this." Ivan whispered in his ear smile dark and lustful.

"No!" Alfred pushed as hard as he could, still far weaker than the dragon. Pain and fear and sadness making him want to cry and to run away until he collapsed in a heap. He took a shuddering gasp, trying not to cry as he closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't care that he was laying on a soft bed. He was a knight and he was supposed to die in battle, not be a dragon's sex-slave.

Ivan could smell his prizes misery and though it was a somewhat unpleasant smell and caused that odd feeling in his chest again his cock was already too hard to stop now. Ivan decided Alfred had smelled much better when he was confident. Removing what was left of the robes that were in his way Ivan leaned back on his haunches to admire the beauty laid bare before him.

Alfred brought his legs up and crossed them, hiding his body from view as much as possible without the use of his hands. He didn't want to be looked at. Especially not when he was so heavy and had that nasty scar across his stomach from a training accident. He didn't understand what made him so desirable to the dragon, but there wasn't much he could do now. He was trapped until the dragon died or grew tired of him.

"Beautiful." Ivan growled out lustfully. Ivan grabbed Alfred's legs spreading them wide and leaned down between his legs long thick tongue flicking out to taste the crevice of Alfred's delicious ass. His hot tongue ran over the smaller man's hole slowly tasting him there before slowly slipping his tongue inside watching his little flower for any reaction.

Alfred gasped, choking on a sob, and struggled in Ivan's grip. He didn't like this. It felt weird and things weren't supposed to go in there. Things came out of there. He didn't want to lose his innocence. But he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Alfred stilled and took a deep, shuddering breath. He was bound to the beast and it would be allowed to use his body for anything it wanted. Even this.

Ivan loved Alfred's delicious flavor driving his tongue deeper and devouring that small cute hole, teeth nipping at the sides gently and sucking on the rim as he thrust his tongue in and out of him.

Alfred keened softly, hands leaving his face to fist in the sheets, and arched his back. His muscles tense at the foreign invader exploring his deepest parts. He didn't like this one bit, but he had to admit that he was glad that it didn't hurt. He was just sfraid of what it would lead to. The fact the dragon was doing this sort of thing... It would probably be pushing something else inside of him too. And it already had an uncomfortably thick tongue. His cheeks flamed as he tried to imagine how big that certain part of the dragon was.

Ivan knew he would have to begin spreading his prize in earnest if he was going to mate with him. He carefully pushed a finger in beside his tongue determined not to damage his possession. Alfred was his treasure, his property and he would not hurt him physically if he could help it. Of course if his little flower ever dared to try and leave him he would have to make sure he could not use his legs anymore.

Alfred grunted and squirmed in discomfort. He didn't like the feeling. It kind of hurt and he had a feeling it was just going to keep going. Ivan didn't seem to want to stop. And he didn't know what to do to keep the inevitable from happening for even a little bit longer. He had a feeling the dragon wouldn't listen to him even if he swallowed his pride and begged for it to stop.

Ivan pressed a second finger inside beside the first and began to scissor tongue snaking around inside searching for the pleasure spot his flower surely had. He thrust the fingers in and out and scissored them spreading and opening his little one for the intrusion that would be coming.

Alfred whined, squirming in discomfort. It didn't feel right. He didn't understand why Ivan was doing this. The Dragon wasn't hurting him, which was good. He Arched suddenly, sucking in a startled breath as pleasure shot through him. He looked down with wide eyes, wondering what that was.

Ivan smirked knowing he had found what he was searching for and thrusting his tongue harshly against that spot repeatedly slipping a third finger inside and thrusting them in and out in earnest spreading and opening his treasure's entrance for his cock.

Alfred keened, shuddering in pleasure. He didn't really get what Ivan was doing to him, but found he couldn't complain when he was feeling so good like this. He unconsciously spread his legs wider to accomodate for the still-uncomfortable stretching, but at least something was distracting him quite well this time.

Ivan grinned at Alfred's new willingness. Ivan knew he had prepared Alfred as much as he could and pulled away removing his tongue and fingers to remove his pants revealing his large hot throbbing cock. Spitting into his hand he mixed his saliva with his precum slicking his shaft quickly. After he had slicked himself up he grabbed Alfred's legs spreading them wide and getting between his sunflower's legs lining himself with Alfred's prepared entrance.

Alfred looked down and felt the blood drain from his face at how big the dragon's equient was. He whined in fear, his whole body tense as he waited for the penetration that would mean the removal of his innocence. He just hoped that the dragon would go slow or finish quickly. Or both. He was going to hurt either way and just wanted it to be over fast.

Ivan rubbed Alfred's tense thighs.

"If you do not relax my little one this will be very painful for you." Ivan warned Alfred.

"B-but... You... You won't fit!" Alfred squeaked, squirming anxiously as he looked up at Ivan. He knew he probably looked a little wild with his eyes wide and his hair mussed from moving around so much. But he didn't care. He was afraid and he would continue to be afraid until he knew it wouldn't hurt.

Ivan chuckled at how adorable his little sunflower was.

"I will fit, that I promise." Ivan leaned over Alfred running his tongue along his throat for a moment before speaking again. "I will fit and I will bring you great pleasure...You may feel a bit of...discomfort at first but you will enjoy this greatly my little hero." Ivan soothed smirking at Alfred gaze lustful.

Alfred continued to stare at him with wide eyes, but he tried to relax. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying not to let his fear take over and make himself tense again.

Ivan's smirk widened as he held Alfred's legs open wide and began to press inside of the smaller man. He was so tight! Delicious...Ivan went slowly so that he would not tear the little warrior, his treasure. Alfred felt so hot and tight around his cock he wanted to just thrust and take his pleasure without care however his little virgin treasure was not prepared quite yet for that. Perhaps when he was more used to Ivan's lust.

Alfred fisted his hands and gritted his teeth at the pain. It felt awful being stretched to his limit and beyond like this. He whinpered, not realising he had tensed up again in distress. He just wanted the dragon to pull out and leave him alone. Or kill him and eat him like dragons were supposed to.

Ivan stilled buried to the hilt inside of his beauty.

"Relax my Sunflower..." Ivan cooed rubbing Alfred's thighs soothingly.

"F-It hurts..." He whined, tears gathering in his eyes from the pain, He tried not to cry but is was so hard. His hands were probably going to cramp with how tight he was holding the fabric underneath himself, but he couldn't stop himself unless he wanted to cry out like he really wanted. It hurt so much and he wanted to much to beg the dragon to pull out.

Ivan sighed knowing that he could not move with his flower so tense and leaned over careful not to jostle his hips. Ivan began to pepper Alfred's throat in heated kisses hoping to distract the young one, sucking and nipping at what he knew were sensitive spots from Alfred's reactions in his sleep earlier.

It took a bit, but Alfred gradually began to relax under the onslaught of pleasure on his sensitive nerves. He still hurt, but the places Ivan went after made it easier to ignore. At least for now anyways.

Ivan felt Alfred loosen just a fraction and began to gradually thrust in and out of the tight passage grunting in pleasure.

Alfred gasped, shifting his grip to the dragon's arms and holding tightly. It still hurt, but it was getting better. However... he just wanted it to end soon.

Ivan began to thrust faster and more harshly aiming for Alfred's pleasure center intent on having his prize writhe in pleasure beneath him. He would have his sunflower craving his touch soon enough.

Alfred shifted more, but a stray thrust brushed against something inside him, making him still. He didn't dislike it, but it hadn't been strong enough to make him like it. He rolled his hips a big, before pushing back as Ivan pushed forward, ignoring the sharp pain the action caused as pleasure made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Ivan smirked at the obvious sudden pleasure his flower displayed and began to thrust harder. Snapping his hips forward he began to thoroughly enjoy the tight hot passage that belonged only to him. Growling with pleasure his thrusting increased in harshness and speed as he thrust against that spot that would bring his flower true pleasure.

Alfred moaned and reached higher, tigging short, blunt nails into Ivan's back as he tried to match Ivan's thrusts with one of his own. He swallowed the saliva that was flowing freely, and grabbed the back of Ivan's head to drag him down for a frantic kiss filled with need.

Ivan was very pleased. His flower was so responsive! He returned the kiss with fierce passion slipping his tongue inside the others mouth to twine with his tongue dominating the kiss. Ivan thrust harder and more deeply pleased that his little one was thrusting with him and accepting him into his body more fully. The bite of Alfred's nails digging into his flesh snapped whatever hesitance he had that kept him from thrusting with all his power and so he thrust inside his little flower with all his might seeking his own pleasure from the pliant body beneath him though he made sure to keep his strikes steady on his flowers sweet spot.

Alfred howled into the kiss. The pleasure. It was too much. He felt like he was going to explode. He squeezed his legs around Ivan, unconsciously tightening his passage. He followed his instincts and rached between them, a bit startled to feel himself so hard. He barely wrapped his hand around himself before he was coming, his virgin body unable to handle all the pleasure. The force of his orgasm slammed into him, hard enough that he actually fainted from the overload.

Ivan growled loudly at the tightening of Alfred's passage thrusting harder. The sight of Alfred cumming was beautiful and arousing though Ivan was hardly done with Alfred's body quite yet. Ivan continued to thrust into Alfred's unconscious body for a few more minutes until he felt himself approaching his own orgasm. He let out a roar of pleasure as he spilled his seed into the passage gripping him still filling it completely and over flowing it a bit cum slipping out around his cock as he continued to thrust milking himself of the last bits of pleasure. When he was completely finished he pulled out of Alfred and lay beside him pulling the unconscious form to lay with him as he lounged in smug sated satisfaction. Ivan held Alfred close enjoying his little one's warmth greatly. He was very pleased with his prize, he would definitely keep his little sunflower.

Alfred nuzzled into the dragon's warm body, unaware that their joining had reopened his wounds, though not too badly. Just enough to bleed a little without being life-threatening

Ivan could feel his flower's blood slowly leaking out just a little but was feeling too lazy to do anything about it simply rubbing up and down Alfred's bare back slowly.

He hummed softly, stirring at the calm touch. He was waking far more quickly since this had simply been an overload of pleasure. Though it would probably be best if his didn't, since he had just willingly let a dragon fuck him senseless and fill him to overflowing with the creature's semen.

Ivan knew his little sunflower was awake but he was enjoying this closeness far too much to do anything but lounge with him.

Alfred whined and nuzzled closer, not really awake just yet. His recent memories were just a haze in his half-awake state. He knew only one person who was really taller than him and smiled happily, nuzzling in an attempt to smell the sweet syrup his brother seemed to have with him. He frowned when he didn't smell it and looked up seeing purple. Since Matthew had eyes that were almost the same color, Alfred smiled somewhat loopily at him.

"Morning Matt..." He mumbled, dropping his head back down and trying to burrow into the warmest part of the bed, "Just had the weirdest dream I got trapped by a dragon... Silly huh? Man, you really didn't take it easy in our spar did you?"

Ivan glared in jealousy down at his little flower. How dare he utter another's name while in his bed! Ivan quickly pinned him to the bed and stole his breath in a harsh bruising kiss.

"MPH!" That definitely woke him up. Alfred squirmed and struggled, unable to breathe with his mouth being assaulted. He tried to pull away. To explain that Matt was his brother. That he and his brother had slept in the same bed because there were only two and their caretaker slept in the other. He finally twisted his face away and glared at Ivan weakly, his breathing harsh and uneven, "I'm just a human. I need to breathe more often than you do, you overgrown lizard. What the hell was that for?"

"You will not speak the name of another in my bed." Ivan told him coldly face dark with malice. "If you do I will make sure you will be unable to speak at all." Ivan promised voice thick with jealousy.

"I thought you were my brother," Alfred grumbled, crossing his arms with just a slight furrowing of his eyebrows to show his discomfort, "He's got purple eyes kinda like yours. We share a bed cause Arthur sleeps in the other one. I wake up and see purple eyes, I'm probably gonna assume it's my big brother until otherwise stated."

Ivan's dark look melted back into a wide smile.

"Very well I shall let it pass for now." Ivan told him, Ivan began to kiss down his neck again sucking and nipping as he got lower.

"Ah-No!" Alfred gasped, grabbing the back of Ivan's head. He meant to pull it away, but his treacherous body pushed him closer instead, giving the Dragon more access to his body. he wished there was a compulsion spell, but he knew how those felt and there was none on him. He really wanted this and his hated himself for it.

Ivan could smell his flower's growing lust and left a trail of possessive marks down his chest. Taking a nipple into his mouth he abused the small nub with teeth and tongue tweaking the other in his rough hand while his other caloused hand gripped Alfred's cock pumping it to hardness.

Alfred squirmed and writhed underneath him, moaning with pleasure and desire. He didn't initiate another miss, but his fingers tangled themselves in the soft hair on Ivan's head. He was already breathing harshly, legs spreading to give better access to the dragon that had laid claim to his body.

Ivan was pleased with his treasure's responses, they were so very arousing. Already hard Ivan leaned back onto his haunches and grabbed Alfred's legs again wrapping them around his waist and thrusting his hard throbbing cock inside the still slick and loosened passage. Alfred wrapped around his cock perfectly every bit of it squeezing him in just the right way. He began his powerful thrusting aiming for the spot within his flower to have him writhe beneath him again.

Alfred gasped and moaned at the sudden over-full feeling of being filled by the dragon, fisting his hands and trying not to cry out. His ass was sore from the first time, and the friction hurt, though the semen from the dragon helped a bit by lubricating the creature's massive organ. Alfred tried to hold himself back, not wanting to give in so soon again. He didn't like the fact his climax had caused him to pass out. He was no damsel in distress. Even thouh it seemed he was placed in that position.

Ivan's thrusting became more forceful intent on taking his own pleasure from the body beneath him. This body was his and he would enjoy it thoroughly whether his flower liked it or not. Such delicious pleasure spiked from his cock with the tight entrance squeezing his cock so strongly.

Alfred cried out at the sudden change, struggling as Ivan thrust harshly into his sensitive body. He wanted the dragon to stop. He wanted to be free. He wanted to be safe at home and not being violated by a monster. The dragon was bigger and stronger and he had no hidden ace to get away. Not that it mattered. Ivan was probably going to fuck him till he couldn't move and keep him there until he died from exhaustion. Or hunger.

Wanting to see his flower writhing beneath him again Ivan aimed for Alfred's sweet spot though his thrusting remained harsh and selfish. He did not really care so much about Alfred's pleasure any longer only seeking his own gratification.

Alfred couldn't help the weak, pained cries that spilled loose at each solid thrust. It was not pleasant like the other one had been and Alfred just wanted to drag himself away from Ivan's terrible grasp and run. He just hoped that the good feelings could appear soon. Or that the dragon would soon finish. Alfred was glad he wasn't a woman. He would run the risk of being impregnated by the beast. But he never would have become a knight either. Alfred pondered that, glad for the distraction that kept the pain at bay at least a little bit.

Ivan felt himself approaching his own release and jerked his hips harder into the body beneath him too intent on his own pleasure to care about any damage he might do to the wonderful warm perfect body wrapped around his cock.

Alfred cried at the increasing pain, bringing a hand to his mouth and biting it to keep from screaming. He hoped to whatever deity might be witnessing this that he wouldn't tear or bleed from the violence Ivan was pushing into him with.

Ivan continued to thrust harshly even as he emptied his seed into his sunflower milking the last of his pleasure from the pliant body beneath him with a loud roar of pleasure. Finishing completely his seed leaking from Alfred's sweet hole he pulled out completely and lay beside Alfred again pulling the young one into his arms.

Alfred bit his hand harder as the cool salty liquid filled him. Once Ivan pulled out, the semen began to drain out. Though slightly pink from the small tears that had formed from the dragon's rough treatment. Alfred didn't fight the arms wrapped tightly around him. In fact, he buried his face in the dragon's barrel chest and let the tears flow.

Ivan sighed and rubbed Alfred's back gently in somewhat comforting motions. His sweet little sunflower was not as much fun crying as he was. Perhaps he could do something to make him feel better. Ivan thought Alfred must be hungry, little things like him got hungry quite frequently.

"What would you like to eat Sunflower. I shall go get you food." Ivan promised his little flower gently.

Alfred stayed quiet. He wasn't really hungry. He knew he should be, but he really didn't. He shook his head an continued to cry. He just wanted to spill out all his emotion. He was afraid still and he hurt and he was so so sad at being trapped. He hadn't even told his family goodbye. He had expected to come home soon. Apparently he was wrong. He was never going to go home and that, more than anything, made him want to curl up in a ball and die.

Ivan sighed suspecting that his little flower may be mourning his freedom. While he would not give him freedom or allow him to leave him...perhaps he could do something...maybe take him outside to enjoy the forest perhaps.

"It will not be so bad here...Perhaps later I will show you my forest. You may play there...However if you try to run you will not have legs to run with and you will never see the outside of my cave again." Ivan vowed possessively hold Alfred closer to himself.

Alfred tapped the side of his head and looked to the walls of the cave. Didn't the dragon realize that he wore the glasses for a reason? He was essentially blind. It didn't matter how beautiful the woods were. He would never see it if he lost his spectacles.

Ivan saw Alfred's troubled expression and became curious.

"What troubles you my little one?" Ivan asked. He was at least making an effort to please his prize.

"I can't see," Alfred mumbled, hating that he would have to admit something like that to the dragon holding him captive. He glared at the creature almost like it was Ivan's fault he was half-blind, "I have never been able to see more than basic shapes and colors without my spectacles to make everything clear."

"Is that all?" Ivan chuckled. "I shall find your spectacles easily and return them to you. It will not do to have my sunflower stumble about blind." Ivan said offhandedly rubbing Alfred's back his hand moving down to grope at Alfred's ass.

"It's not funny," Alfred growled, glaring up at Ivan angrily. Of course Ivan had no knowledge of what it meant to be weak in such a way. Alfred had to work thrice as hard to just keep up with other warriors, his inability to see making the one of the most important methods in attacking and defending lost to him should someone get a lucky his to his face. The grope on his ass made him jump, then hiss at the pain of jarring his wounds and of shortly on an ass that wouldn't even allow him to walk without pain for at least a day.

Ivan sighed at his little flower's indignation and pressed his fingers into Alfred's opening with a punishing harshness as he glared down at Alfred.

"Do not speak to me that way or I shall simply leave you blind. I do not need to be kind to you my little flower. You would do well to remember that." Ivan scolded with a cold dark look in his eyes.

"ow!" Alfred yelped, tears of pain springing to his eyes as he tried to push Ivan away. He looked down atthe silks and fabrics below them and sniffled, trying not to cry again. He didn't want Ivan to keep hurting him. It was just... He had admitted something about himself and the dragon had laughed at him. Why wouldn't he be upset?

Ivan sighed and removed his fingers rubbing Alfred's abused ass soothingly.

"It is alright my little sunflower I know this life will take some getting used to. If you do not fight so much you can be happy here. I will get you anything you desire so long as you behave yourself." Ivan promised soothingly.

"I just want to be free," Alfred mumbled softly, looking away. He didn't like the idea of being owned. He hated being forced to obey. He was usually just given a job and told what he has to kill.

"You do not need freedom." Ivan told him scowling.

"You don't need a pet," Alfred countered, glaring up at one, "I'm not some dog you can stick a collar on and claim."

Ivan dug his fingers back into Alfred's abused hole glaring down at him.

"I told you do not speak to me in that tone. You are mine whether you like it or not. I can make your life a nightmare here or you can choose to behave yourself and want for nothing. It is your choice." Ivan warned him darkly.

"It's -ah!- not much of one," he grumbled sullenly, looking away. He was smaller and weaker, but he would still fight. He was a stubborn person and it got him into trouble. It was just a matter of finding out how long he could last against Ivan's stubbornness.

"Perhaps I should teach you your place my little sunflower." Ivan told him darkly flipping him and pinning him face-down onto the bed beneath them. Ivan thrust into Alfred roughly with no regard to Alfred's already abused hole.

"N-ah! P-please!" Alfred clawed at the bedding helplessly as he was violated, he screamed and thrashed, but he knew it was useless. The only good thing about this being that he was already stretched. But he was also hurt. The violence Ivan was taking him with was agonizing and Alfred found himself wishing to pass out soon. At least then he wouldn't feel so much.

This was no longer about pleasure for either of them anymore this was simply a display of power and punishment for Alfred. Ivan thrust with brutal strength violating his prize harshly so that he would not dare defy him for a while at the very least. Ivan dug his claws harshly into Alfred's hip and shoulder pressing him harshly into the mattress to stifle his squirming.

Gods help him, Alfred sobbed in helpless terror. He went limp as Ivan continued to move violently, hoping his complacency would make it end faster. He was starting to get lightheaded and he hoped it meant he was just going to pass out. He had lost a lot of blood, and the dragon was making him lose even more. It was hard to keep his eyes open, so he didn't. His body went even more lax, the pain and emotion and blood loss too much from him to handle. Again.

Ivan growled at the satisfaction of feeling his little flower go limp and surrender to him.

"You are MINE. You will always be MINE." Ivan snarled harshly in Alfred's ear licking it and chuckling cruelly. "You will never be free of me." Ivan told him thrusting harder and cumming inside the pliant body with a rumbling growl.

Alfred lay quietly underneath Ivan. His mind had retreated into itself as a kind of defense. It was a good thing he wasn't awake. he probably still would have contested that claim.

Finishing Ivan pulled out of Alfred roughly and got up. Ivan walked away from Alfred just leaving him where he was and walking out of the cave to go wash up at the pond nearby.

Alfred lay for a little longer before stirring. He wasn't awake, just restless. Even in sleep he was not the type to be still. Though his restlessness was aggravating the damage done to him by the huge dragon.

Ivan washes up at his lake lazing around and thinking about his new prize. He would have to be harsher if he was going to break his sweet flower. They could be happy together if he would just stop fighting him so much. Ivan sighed and got out of the lake heading back to his cave. As he got closer to his cave his eyes caught sight of a small glint and he walked over and picked up the object. It was the spectacles his flower had been wearing. Ivan took them inside with him, he would not give them back without his little flower's promise to behave.

Alfred stirred again, moaning softly in pain. He hurt and he was hungry and thirsty. He felt awful and there was no warmth from his brother to soothe him as he slept. He was alone and that, more than anything else, is what woke him. He blinked and ran his hands over the bright fabric. he was still in the same position Ivan had left him in, his ass up in the air with drying and dried cum on his legs. He felt awful. Like one of those women his fellow knights would take to their beds for money. Alfred shuddered, whimpering as the movement rippled through his body and aggravated the cuts inside and out.

Ivan reentered his cave and saw that his flower was awake and rather miserable looking. Ivan sighed and walked over to his little flower.

"I wish I did not have to punish you so. You are much too beautiful for that." Ivan told Alfred gently, petting his beautiful soft blond hair. "If you behave yourself I will return to you your spectacles and I shall get you anything you desire...How does that sound my beautiful treasure? Simply behave and I will go get whatever you like." Ivan enticed.

"I can't h-have it," Alfred whispered softly, burying his face in th fabric. He tried not to cry, but his whole body trembled with the force of his misery. He didn't want to be a trapped bird. He was meant to be free. Ivan was going to kill him by keeping him here. Alfred was possessed by a nature that was wild and untamed and needed to be able to come and go. Being confined... He would fight it until he couldn't fight again.

Ivan felt some strange painful thing grip his heart at the sight of his little flower trembling with misery and moved forward sitting beside him and wrapping his arms around his sweet little one. Such a strong yearning for freedom Ivan had never encountered before but he knew like with any desire with time it could be conditioned out of his little pet.

"Come now my little one. If you do not fight so much I will take you to play outside, I will give you your spectacles and you will be able to see everything. I will bring you only the finest things. It will not be so bad to stay here with me." Ivan promised in a kind sounding voice. "If you behave you will not even notice that you cannot leave me, you will not want to leave me."

"A Dragon will hoarde, An Easterner will equivocate... And a Westerner will roam," Alfred murmured softly, tense in Ivan's arms. he didn't want false comfort. He wanted just one thing. And he could never have it again, "I can not ignore what I am. I will yearn for it. Even as a child I had to be kept tied down sometimes to prevent me from leaving. It's in my blood, if not my features. I will always want to leave."

Ivan scowled holding Alfred tighter to himself a little more possessively.

"Everything can be broken my little one. Even you...I suggest you think carefully about that. I can break your wings little bird...or you can accept the small freedoms I allow you." Ivan told him darkly.

"A bird will kill itself rather than remain caged dragon," Alfred closed his eyes and lowered his head, "It will beat against the metal bars till it kills itself. I won't ask for it. You won't give it to me. I guess there's little else for me to do but wait till my looks fade and you grow tired of me. That or I die."

Ivan gave an amused snort.

"You are mine. You think should I grow tired of you I would let you go? Even if I should tire of you I will keep you still. You are mine and you will never leave me." Ivan told him darkly pulling Alfred into his lap and wrapping both arms around him possessively. "Mine." Ivan growled.

"Yours..." Alfred Echoed sadly, dropping his head down and reaching up to wipe away the salty moisture of silent tears. He was going to die in a cave. He was never going to see his brother again. He was going to be raped by the dragon until it grew tired of him. And he was never going to find his true love.

Ivan smiled with delight, his little flower was understanding now! Such a good boy, such a sweet boy, such a beautiful boy.

"Good boy. My sweet lovely little bird..." Ivan revealed the spectacles he held to Alfred. "Good boys get good things bad boys get bad things remember that my flower."

"Understand..." Alfred took his glasses carefully, unfolding them and sliding them on slowly. His vision was blurry from tears, but they would fade soon enough.

Ivan's cuddled Alfred in his arms nuzzling the back of his head.

"Tell me little one what would you like?" Ivan asked him. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Bored? Tired?" Ivan asked determined to take care of his treasure.

"Feel gross," Alfred admitted softly, looking down. He would say as little as possible. It was probably going to get him in trouble anyways. Talking that is. He didn't want to be raped so painfully again, "Hurts..."

Ivan cooed at his little flower and swiftly stood with him carrying him bridal style.

"Of course. Let us get you cleaned." Ivan replied carrying Alfred out to the lake so that he could clean him off.

Alfred would have complained about the way he was being carried, but it kept the pressure away from his ass. He just hoped the water was warm. He hated taking cold baths. And he was sure the dragon probably preferred cooler waters.

Soon enough they reached the gorgeous lake. Ivan always loved beautiful things and his lake and forest were truly beautiful not like his pathetic little village. Ivan carried his flower to the slightly cool water and walked in until the water was up to his chest.

Goosebumps erupted across his body at the low temperature and he clung to Ivan, trying to conserve the heat between them. But the good thing was that the cold numbed some of the pain away.

Ivan carefully lowered Alfred's legs so he could stand and gently began to cleanse Alfred's body of blood and cum. He went slowly careful not to hurt his little flower too badly.

Alfred whined at the cold, but stood still while Ivan cleaned him up. He wanted to get clean again. He hated the feeling of grime on his body and he was really sore. He reached up to touch the bandages from where he had been bitten by Ivan in his dragon form and shivered. He could have died when the dragon bit him. But he had been spared. Into a life of pain and fear.


	2. Episode 2 The Ghostly Trio

BTW: I added the chapter titles as being Episodes since an Awesome reviewer -and you probably know who you are- mentioned that the first chapter reminded them of a show called Tudors. And Aku is really random like that.

**Really short, but this is kinda an interlude thingy.**

**Warning for this chapter:**

**A Ghostly Trembling Trio, a Spaniard with a Lisp, and A plot being afoot.**

**[/shot]**

**Okay... No warnings except the lisping Spanish.**

**Episode Two:**

**The Ghostly Trio**

Toris looked out of his hiding place, trembling and invisible. Toris hovered in place before flying out of his hiding place and looking around frantically.

"Eduard! Raivis!" Toris called out, voice trembling with fear.

"You saw it too then," Eduard faded into view slowly. He adjusted ghostly spectacles and sighed, "This is quite problematic. It is bad enough that the dragon has kept us in his hoard for so long, but to bring another into this kind of life is just plain cruel."

"I-I don't like it one b-bit!" Raivis whimpered, his trembling form fading into view. Toris nodded in agreement.

"W-we can't let this go on. We need to get help." Toris said, wringing his hands together. Raivis whimpered again.

"Ivan won't like it...H-he won't like it one bit..." Raivis said nervously.

"We can't travel far from the cave," sighed Eduard softly, adjusting his spectacles. They would have to act quickly before the dragon remembered that they were here and that they didn't approve of him hurting others by trapping them with him... Even in death, "Maybe a passing foreigner might help us."

"But what are the chances someone will be passing by, let alone be willing to help?" Raivis asked despairingly.

"We'll just have to try." Toris replied, already heading toward the cave entrance despite his full-body tremors.

"The chances of either occurring will be slim," Eduard said simply, looking at him and shaking his head, "You go with Toris; I will be here when Ivan arrives with ... His new captive."

Raivis nodded at Eduard and flew after Toris quickly. The two made their way to the main road and waited there nervously for someone to come.

Antonio hummed cheerfully as he drove the cart along. Being a traveling merchant had its perks he mused, leaning back and enjoying the nice day. His trusty axe was next to him, the handle longer than normal to indicate its status as a weapon of war rather than a tool for chopping wood.

Toris looked down the road, hearing a noise and gasped loudly before pointing eagerly.

"Look Raivis! Someone's coming!" Toris cried excitedly. Raivis looked to where he was pointing and saw a man in a horse-drawn cart.

"D-do you think he'll help?" Raivis asked uncertainly.

"At the very least, he can go for help. We need to try or I fear Ivan's captive will meet the same fate we did." Toris told him solemnly. Raivis nodded in agreement, worry in his features.

"How do we get his attention?" Raivis asked hesitantly.

"I...I don't know." Toris replied, his voice filled with despair.

Antonio continued to hum, though he had the unsettling feeling of being watched. He didn't look like a merchant, his clothing somewhat scruffy and dusty. But there were always highwaymen that would go after peasants too, "hola~ Who'th out there?"

and Raivis gasped in surprise. The man could sense them! This was their chance. Toris tried to make himself as visible as possible.

"Please sir! Help! You have to help him! He will die, the beast has got him!" Toris rambled as loud as he could, hoping the man could see or at least hear him.

"The dragon Ivan has an innocent within his grasp!" Raivis wailed as well, trying to help.

"Please go to the cave! The cave up the mountain, the beast holds him there!" Toris cried flying close to the man and pointing in the direction they came. Raivis flew over to the man as well.

"Please don't let what happened to us happen again!" Raivis begged the man.

"aie, dioth mio! Què lathtima!" Antonio gasped, holding his hand against his heart. How terrible that an innocent was being held captive. The ghosts were extremely worried, anxious that he go up there. He just hoped that whoever it was could hold on. He frowned thoughtfully, "I do not have equipment necessary to help him with me. I will return and rescue your friend. Until them, please try and keep him safe."

Toris almost sobbed with relief, and Raivis was actually beginning to cry.

"Thank you! We'll do our best to keep the dragon occupied." Toris agreed quickly.

"Please save him...He doesn't belong there..." Raivis sobbed, disappearing to go back to the cave. Toris began to fade as well, heading back for the cave.

"I promithe to return thoon," he said solemnly to the fading spirits before turning his attention to the cart path and snapping the reign sharply.

Toris and Raivis flew back into the cave, flying to where Eduard was to tell him about the man they had met.

"Eduard! Eduard there is someone coming! Someone that will save the boy!" Toris cried.

"He'll be saved..." Raivis agreed tearfully.

"When will he be here?" Eduard asked, looking out of the cave hopefully, "soon right?"

Toris nodded quickly but at the question, he hesitated, his face falling again into worry.

"He told us to do our best to protect the boy until he came..." Toris told him.

"He promised to come soon." Raivis told him, trembling with concern.

"Then that is what we shall do," Eduard sighed, looking away, "Ivan is probably going to be finished bathing the knight fairly soon. He will be arriving back at any moment. We must not let him suspect we are plotting anything."

"How do we help him without making Ivan suspicious?" Toris asked worriedly. Raivis moaned in despair, tugging at his hair as tears streamed down his face.

"He'll be back any minute!" Raivis whimpered.

"We shall just have to be careful," Eduard sighed, rubbing his temples, "in the meantime, we pretend we don't have anything to do but act the way he wishes. Like usual."

"I-I hate this." Raivis sobbed, vanishing back to his hiding place.

"I don't like this either." Toris moaned. "But we can't let the poor child suffer this life."

"I do not as well, but there is little we can do when we are bound to earth by the Dragon's magic," Eduard sighed, shaking his head, "We will have to wait till Ivan leaves tomorrow to hunt before Approaching the boy."

"I just hope he can hold out until then." Toris mumbled wringing his hands with worry. None of this situation sat well with him. Toris flew back over to his own hiding place.

"For now we should stay out of the way and hope for the best." Toris sighed.

"It's all we can do," Eduard agreed softly, fading away to wherever it was he went. Toris had been Ivan's favorite before the new one came. But now that Ivan was so focused on the new one... And he would have to find out the boy's name. He doubted the knight would appreciate being referred to as sunflower since he had had flashes of discontent written across that expressive countenance.

**And I'm probably gonna alienate all youse guys that love RUS...**

**but fear not my loverlies!**

**There will be much more RUS before the end of this story.**

**Much. MUCH. more~**

**[/Cackles]**


	3. Episode 3 The Dragon and His Sunflower

**Hallo again my lovelies~**

**I have decided to put up a poll for youse gaiz...**

**We were wondering if maybe Ivan could use his magic to force Alfred to have his little dragon babies~XD**

**Vote please and let us know, yes?**

**In this episode,**

**We have more Sex between Ivan and Alfred, some fail!dancing, and embarrassing bodily functions, and more sex~**

**Episode 3:**

**Dragon and his Sunflower**

Ivan finished washing Alfred and picked him back up into his arms in a sweeping motion, carrying his little flower bridal style again.

"We shall return home now." Ivan told him, carrying him back toward the caves.

Alfred nodded quietly, glad to be removed from the cool water. He was shivering, but Ivan hadn't seemed to notice the cold. Probably because he was used to a much colder climate. Alfred shuddered, hoping they would not have to go up to the Dragon's lands. He would probably freeze to death.

Ivan brought Alfred back and laid him back on the silk sheets, after quickly pulling them aside to reveal fresh clean ones first. Ivan walked over to a large pile of silks and fine fabrics, sifting through to find the perfect clothes for his little one.

"I have a lovely outfit for you." Ivan told him, sifting some more with a specific outfit in mind.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, curious. He didn't want to make it easy on the creature, but it had many nice fabrics. The bedding was so soft and he liked touching it. In fact, that is what he was doing while the dragon was looking through the fabric.

Ivan nodded with a smirk and pulled out a lovely outfit made of blue silk that matched Alfred's eyes perfectly. It was an off-the-shoulder midriff shirt that had short sleeves, a pair of long low-riding pants that flared out near the bottom, and a translucent piece of long blue fabric.

Alfred stared at it, opening his mouth to reject it, but his mind supplied him with the result of angering the creature and his jaw snapped shut. He didn't want to be hurt like that, so he held out his hands, glad to see there was only a faint tremor rather than full-out terrified shaking. He would wear it. But he wasn't going to enjoy doing so.

Ivan grinned at Alfred. His little flower was learning! Such a darling little thing. His trembling was very cute.

"I'm glad you like it my little one. Perhaps you will show it off for me when you wear it." Ivan suggested with a wide smile, though this was less a suggestion and more an order.

Alfred glared at him, but nodded mutely. He was already naked, so he pulled the clothes on quickly, using the long fabric like a scarf and wrapping it around his neck in an attempt to warm himself a little more. He just hoped that it would be enough to satisfy the creature as he stood and turned around once to show how it fit.

Ivan smirked widely, his smile becoming more perverse as his cock hardened.

"Good. Now do a little dance~." Ivan ordered lustfully.

"Uh..." Alfred blinked. He felt his cheeks heating up and looked away. He didn't want to reveal another part of himself that would make the dragon laugh at him, but what choice did he have? He swallowed nervously and looked up at Ivan, "I've never danced before. I was too young to learn the Western Dances, and Ar- er... M-my caretaker never let me see the dances of his region."

"Simply raise your arms and swivel your hips in circular motions from side to side and twirl a bit, that shall be enough for me." Ivan promised, leering at Alfred. Alfred looked so beautiful in the outfit he had chosen. Ivan wished to touch him and take him right then, but he also wished to see him dance.

Alfred hesitated, but slowly lifted his hands until they were sticking straight out like he was trying to balance on a tightrope. He swallowed again and tried to do what Ivan said, awkwardly rolling his hips until he remembered how some women walked. That gliding walk that made their hips sway and draw attention. He tried to do that standing still. As for twirling... He bit his lip before using one foot to kick off and spin, standing on the other and enjoying the rapid movement before it ended and left him dizzy and breathless. He hadn't meant to use his inhuman strength and turn into a human top, but he had enjoyed that. He smiled softly and shook his head, trying not to let the dizziness cause him to fall over or be sick. he hadn't eaten much and it was just plain awful to be sick when there was nothing to throw up.

Ivan chuckled to himself. Alfred's little dancing attempt was not so much sexy as it was adorable. It was, however, greatly amusing, so Ivan could not find a reason to be frustrated with his flower. He noticed how dizzy his little one had made himself and stood up, wrapping his arms around Alfred and holding him to his chest.

"Perhaps you should rest a moment; come lay with me." Ivan ordered, leading Alfred back to his bed.

He nodded, stumbling slightly as he followed Ivan. He hoped that Ivan just meant to sleep, but he could never be too sure. The beast did fuck him almost immediately after he woke and then taken him twice more. He shivered fearfully and tried to think of something else.

Ivan lay Alfred on the bed and leaned over him, drinking in the sight of his latest treasure. He leaned down and began licking, biting, and kissing Alfred's neck.

Alfred whined, but didn't complain as Ivan started kissing his neck. It was better than being hurt. At least with this, Ivan was being kind. If a dragon could be called that.

Ivan was pleased with Alfred's compliance, deciding to be gentle with him this time. Ivan ran his hands along Alfred's soft skin, just feeling. He slid the pants off of Alfred gently, taking his time and kissing down his legs as he removed them.

Alfred shivered, though not with cold. Ivan was being gentle and it made him nervous. He just hoped that he didn't do anything to make the creature angry again. He didn't like it at all. Nor did he like being hurt even worse than he already had been.

Ivan smiled at Alfred's small shiver and grabbed his legs, holding them up and open as he slowly began to tongue Alfred's entrance, tasting him there.

Alfred squirmed, wondering what he should do. If he made the creature angry, he would be hurt. So he really couldn't do anything but hope he doesn't piss the dragon off by saying or doing something wrong.

Ivan thrust his tongue inside, making sure to slick Alfred's passage for what was to come.

He whined and clenched on the fabrics underneath him, hoping that Ivan will take a while to finish what he was doing. It had been really uncomfortable last time and he didn't want to have to go through that again

Ivan took his time tasting Alfred's depths, nipping at his rim and thrusting his tongue in and out, laving at his walls. He brought his fingers up to play with the sensitive and pliant hole, thrusting them slowly. Alfred was tight around his tongue and fingers and Ivan's cock throbbed heatedly with his desire to pound into the body before him.

Alfred moaned, spreading his legs slightly. He May not like that Ivan was doing, but that didn't mean it felt bad nice. It would probably be better for him if it was painful. Then he wouldn't want it.

Ivan pulled away, feeling he had stretched Alfred enough, and began to press inside of Alfred quickly. The tight heat of Alfred's passage made him want to just rip his own pleasure from Alfred's body, but he also wanted Alfred moaning in pleasure and writhing beneath him. The desire to have Alfred writhing in pleasure won out and Ivan took his time.

Alfred yelped, crying out in pained protest at the sudden intrusion. He hadn't done anything to make Ivan angry. Why was he being hurt?

"Calm yourself little one. You are tensing up again." Ivan warned, wrapping his hand around Alfred's shaft and giving slow, even strokes as he sucked at the sensitive spots on Alfred's neck.

"It hurts!" Alfred snapped, his tone a little more sharp than he intended it to be. He fisted his hands and gritted his teeth, but managed to not remain so tense.

Ivan sighed and remained still, waiting for Alfred to adjust to his girth.

Alfred sighed as the pain receded and looked up at Ivan. Without the pain making him tense, it actually felt... not too bad. Still a little weird like he had to go, but otherwise... Not bad.

Ivan felt Alfred relax and began a shallow thrusting, deciding to take his time for this and drag it out as long as he could.

Alfred sighed, liking the slow and languid movement a lot more than the fast, painful way Ivan had done this. He just hoped that it would last.

Ivan adjusted and began to aim for Alfred's pleasure spot, intent on having the young one writhing and trembling beneath him. He wanted Alfred to beg for more.

Alfred moaned softly, rocking back against Ivan. He remembered that good feeling that had happened when Ivan had first done this to him and wanted to feel it again. He may not like the dragon, but it made him feel good in a way he had never known about.

Ivan was pleased with the way Alfred rocked against him, seeking pleasure that only Ivan could bring him. Ivan began to thrust harder, aiming for Alfred's pleasure center and wanting to hear Alfred scream with pleasure and lust.

Alfred gasped, his voice rising an octave when Ivan slammed into that part of him that made stars appear behind his eyes. He immediately began trying to get more of that feeling, loosing weak grunts and whines of desperate pleasure.

Ivan smirked with triumph, slamming his hips forward at the same angle.

Alfred gasped again, tensing in pleasure. It was such a wonderful feeling. He couldn't help the soft keen of pleasure, muscles clenching around Ivan's cock in an attempt to keep him there and pressed up against that bundle of pleasure.

Ivan growled in pleasure as Alfred tightened around him and grabbed Alfred's legs, wrapping them around his waist as he continued to thrust forcefully into Alfred.

Alfred reached up to cling to Ivan's shoulders with one hand, a shamefully weak mewl of pleasure falling from his lips as he reached between them to grasp himself again. He wanted to cum so much.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrist, pulling his hand away from himself and pinning it to the bed. Alfred would cum from Ivan's stimulation alone.

Alfred whined and tugged at the pinned hand ineffectually, looking up at Ivan with wide tear-filled eyes as the need became painful. He could feel his lower body tightening, but he wanted to be touched. Even Ivan would be better than this painful need.

Ivan saw Alfred's tears and leaned over, capturing his soft lips in a rough passionate kiss. He brought his other hand to Alfred's cock, teasing the head and caressing it softly.

Alfred's hands flexed and his eyes rolled up as he screamed into Ivan's mouth, pleasure sending him over the edge and into heavenly white. He didn't faint this time, something he was grateful for, but he was dirty again, his semen splattered all over himself and the blue shirt he had been told to wear.

Ivan smirked into the kiss, swallowing Alfred's scream of pleasure and leaving his lips to continue thrusting into the pliant body beneath him, far from done.

Alfred was surprised that Ivan continued, but he didn't mind. He was floating in a haze of calmness, content and relaxed.

Ivan began to pump Alfred's shaft, wondering just how many times he could make his little one cum before he did.

Alfred squeaked, startled that Ivan was touching him again, but he didn't fight it. Instead, he let his free hand feel Ivan's shoulder. Arthur had told him how difficult it was to make one thing into another, but the level of attention to detail Ivan must have spent weaving the shapeshifting spell was amazing. One could never know he was a huge dragon unless they had been immersed in a life of magic like he had.

Ivan allowed Alfred to explore his body as much as he liked as he continued his leisurely thrusting.

"You must have really strong magic," Alfred murmured quietly, looking up at him, "You could cast a spell on me and make it so I don't fight you. "

The thing he really wanted to know went unasked. Why not just cast a compulsion spell? Then Alfred would never try to escape. He would obey the command no matter how much he wished otherwise.

"Because I want you to choose to stay with me little one...We could be happy together..." Ivan answered what he knew Alfred really wanted to ask him. "I want you to stop fighting on your own." Ivan leaned over Alfred, sheltering the smaller body with his own.

Alfred felt his chest hollow out, a feeling not like guilt settling in the cavity. The dragon was lonely. Alfred knew that feeling well. He looked away, not knowing what to say in response to such a thing. A thought was worming its way in, but Alfred would wait to ask it. Maybe after the dragon had finished what they were doing.

Ivan continued his thrusting, aiming for Alfred's bundle of sensitive nerves and jerking his flaccid cock more firmly.

Ivan's attentions to making Alfred hard again were paying off. Alfred hummed softly, pulling away from his thoughts to enjoy the constant movement. He was getting hard again. And Ivan still hadn't released? He must be starting to hurt by now. Alfred had been hurting after only a few minutes of it.

Ivan smirked down at Alfred, his ministrations becoming more teasing and slow. Ivan had much experience and quite a lot of patience.

Alfred squirmed, wondering why Ivan had suddenly slowed down. They had been going at a pace that was just fine to him. He looked up at Ivan curiously. Maybe he would say why.

Ivan said nothing and captured Alfred's mouth in a hot demanding kiss, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting the soft cavern thoroughly.

Alfred mewled quietly, opening his mouth and letting Ivan explore. A small part of him was disgusted since that tongue had been up his ass, but right now, he was more interested in pleasure than hygiene

Ivan began to thrust harder, though his speed did not increase.

Alfred gasped, using both hands to hold onto Ivan's shoulders like he was the only thing holding the knight to this earth. It felt amazing and he couldn't help but want to scream.

Ivan pulled his mouth away from Alfred's to attack his throat and shoulders with love bites and hard sucks, his rhythm increasing.

Alfred sucked a harsh breath in, surprised to find it so intoxicating after being kissed so thoroughly. He with how wonderful it felt, he couldn't help but scream. His voice rose as he begged and pleaded for Ivan to move faster and harder.

Ivan smirked, though he did not comply, keeping a steady pace.

Alfred swallowed, looking up with lust-darkened eyes, pleading and begging in voice and action. Since his legs were wrapped around Ivan still, he flexed the muscles there, shoving himself into a thrust with an even louder cry of pleasure.

Ivan was surprised by his little flower's sudden movement, but grinned in response and decided to comply with his sweet little one's wanton desires. He began to thrust harder and faster.

Alfred moaned happily, trying to keep up with Ivan's quickening pace. It felt so good and he didn't want to stop.

Ivan pulled Alfred close thrusting harder, slamming their hips together as he stroked Alfred's cock more roughly.

He writhed for a few more moments, insensate with pleasure, before coming once more with a loud scream.

Ivan felt Alfred orgasm tightening around his throbbing hot shaft. Ivan began to thrust harder and faster, seeking his own release.

Alfred panted as he lay under Ivan, breathing heavily and getting kind of tired. But the dragon was still moving and still hard inside him. Alfred wondered how that could be, but stayed the way he was, blissful and relaxed.

Ivan continued his thrusting, close to the edge as he was. Ivan roared his release, cumming hard inside of Alfred flooding his depths with his seed.

Alfred moaned at the feeling of Ivan's seed filling him. It felt strange, but not a bad strange. It was different and he felt like he really had to use the bathroom all of a sudden. He Whimpered and pushed at Ivan, hoping he would move.

"I... I gotta go to the john. Really bad."

Ivan chuckled, pulling out of Alfred and stood up pulling Alfred up with him to lead him outside again to where he could 'use the john'.

Alfred tried to hold it in while he was being carried, but he could feel something leaking out already. He just hoped it really wasn't anything embarrassing. He didn't want to be laughed at again.

Ivan brought Alfred outside to a little dug out area and set him down.

"Go ahead in there." Ivan told Alfred, pointing to the dugout.

"Okay," Alfred nodded, walking awkwardly over to it and trying to get some privacy as he did his business. Ivan may have seen him naked and done a bunch of other things to him, but that didn't mean he should see everything. That's just plain weird

Ivan turned away and allowed his flower this privacy, having no wish to see what was going on in there.

Alfred was glad for what little privacy he was afforded as he tried to finish everything quickly. Due to the fact that he had been filled quite full, everything came out rather rapidly, and -to his embarassment- rather loudly.

Ivan held in a laugh when he heard Alfred and remained as he was, waiting for Alfred to finish.

After he was sure that he was done, Alfred took some leaves- since he couldn't find scraps of fabric and he wasn't going to use his hands- and wiped the excess away. He felt much better after that and wasn't walking quite so awkwardly. Of course, now that the uncomfortable pressure was gone, he had something else to worry about. Like the fact he was still pretty injured. It looks like his belief that the dragon was going to fuck him to death had some merit. At least it wasn't the worst way a person could go.

"Finished?" Ivan asked.

"Yes," Alfred nodded, looking down at himself with a grimace, "But now I'm dirty again..."

Ivan turned and smiled at Alfred.

"We shall simply bathe again." Ivan told him, holding out his arms for Alfred.

"Not that cold water please," Alfred shivered, "I hate the cold."

Ivan hummed thoughtfully for a moment.

"There is a hot spring nearby...I do not much like bathing there but for you I will make exception." Ivan told him kindly, wiggling his fingers in 'come hither' motions with his arms still open in wait.

Alfred nodded and obeyed, stepping forward. As long as he didn't have to be cold, he was happy.

Ivan happily scooped Alfred up into his arms, heading back into the forest to where the hotspring was.

Alfred pouted at being carried, but didn't complain. He liked being pampered like this. It was just kind of demeaning to be treated like a princess or a new bride.

Ivan was happy that Alfred was no longer fighting him so much. It was nice being able to dote on someone again. It took a while to reach the hotspring but when they did, Ivan carefully stepped into it holding Alfred close to his chest as he sat inside.

Alfred hummed happily, relaxing in the nice warm water.

Ivan slowly massaged Alfred's muscles, feeling every bit of Alfred.

"That feels good," Alfred purred, relaxing even more.

"Good." Ivan said softly, caressing Alfred gently and capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Alfred hesitated for a moment before kissing back, too strung out to really bring himself to get worked up.

Ivan growled with pleasure, happy with his flowers compliance and deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down to massage Alfred's ass.

Alfred shivered groaned quietly, but didn't stuggle or attempt to pull away. At least in the warm waters, he would not be dirty if the dragon decided to take him again.

Ivan allowed Alfred to stand so that he could press their bodies closer.

Alfred hated being shorter than the dragon in its human form, but he had no choice. He sighed and hesitantly brought his hands up to rest on Ivan's shoulders. A thought struck him, wondering if he could use his strength on Ivan in human form. Would he be weaker? Or would Ivan just revert to dragon and kill him for attempting it.

Ivan was completely unaware of his flowers thoughts, kissing down Alfred's neck and inserting two fingers to play with Alfred's sensitive opening.

He hissed softly, arching into the kisses. He may not like what Ivan was doing to him, but that didn't mean it felt bad. He just wished he had a choice. Especially since it was also considered a punishment. That thought was enough to make him shiver in a way that had nothing to do with pleasure.

Ivan lifted Alfred a little and wrapped Alfred's legs around his waist, bringing their heated cocks together.

Alfred was surprised that Ivan was changing things, but definitely had no complaints. He tightened his legs and pressed his hands further up Ivan's shoulders. If he wanted, he could lift his thumbs up and apply pressure to the hollow of the Dragon's throat. Since his human body seemed to have the same plumbing downstairs, it stood to reason that the rest would follow?

Ivan brought his large hand down, wrapping it around both their cocks and stroking them together. He growled in pleasure at the feeling.

Alfred gasped, hips jerking in response. He hadn't expected this, but he found he didn't really mind. He was already getting hard from the Dragon's ministrations. Might as well enjoy it.

Ivan felt Alfred's cock begin to harden against his and pumped their cocks more firmly.

Alfred moaned wantonly, trying to thrust into Ivan's hand. He hadn't been really been too happy about this. And he still wasn't. But better pleasure than pain. The dragon was right that it gave him a choice. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Ivan held Alfred close, rubbing their shafts faster.

Alfred whined at not being able to move, but didn't do anything to fight it. It was Ivan who was in charge. Alfred may not like it, but as a knight and a man of his word... He accepted it.

Ivan growled, squeezing their cocks gently and pumping harder.

He gasped quietly; clinging tight enough to leave bruises, and came. This time there was with a soft, high sound that accompanied it.

Ivan smiled at how cute Alfred was when he was cumming and captured his mouth in another heated kiss, adjusting Alfred so that he could press inside of him beneath the warm waters.

Alfred groaned, A bit confused by the angle, but not complaining at the feeling. He wasn't quite so virginally tight, which meant a lot less pain when Ivan was pressing into him. Something he was grateful for, but rather embarrassed about.

Ivan growled; Alfred still felt so tight around him. He began to thrust into Alfred's body.

He moaned at the feeling, but was unsure whether he could move or not without difficulties. He decided on not. Especially since Ivan was holding him so close.

Ivan thrust more rapidly, intent on cumming.

Alfred groaned softly, holding tight to Ivan. He definitely liked bathing in the warm waters of the spring. He would have been too cold if they had tried it in the lake.

Ivan thrust more harshly, nearing his end.

Alfred hummed quietly, enjoying the pleasure rather than being frantic because of lust. He was going to be hard again if Ivan didn't finish soon though.

Ivan came, filling Alfred again with his hot seed.

The feeling was just as weird as last time, but Alfred ignored it. The water was already clearing up and that meant the current was in motion even if they couldn't feel it.

Ivan slipped out of Alfred and began to slowly clean him off again.

He smiled as Ivan cleaned him. He wasn't sure if it was because Ivan liked to be clean as much as he was or if the dragon just liked touching him for some reason but so long as it was all platonic, he was happy.

Ivan finished cleaning Alfred off and scooped him back into his arms. Ivan began to take them back to the cave.

Alfred hummed softly, though more drowsy now that he didn't feel so gross. He nuzzled against Ivan as sleepiness overtook him, making him more affectionate to any warm body that was near.

Ivan smiled at how adorable Alfred was and soon made it back to the cave, laying Alfred down on the soft bed within.

As soon as he was laid down, Alfred nuzzled into the covers, burrowing a hollow to sleep in where he could be nice and warm.

Ivan quirked a brow at this odd behavior, very amused and got into bed beside Alfred; curling around his flower to sleep.

* * *

**[3/7/2011 8:04:44 PM] America: I have a question?**

**[3/7/2011 8:05:03 PM] Prussia: Yes?**

**[3/7/2011 8:05:05 PM] Prussia: ?[**

**3/7/2011 8:05:05 PM] America: Was the poop scene necessary?**

**[3/7/2011 8:05:22 PM] Prussia: Nope~But no one ever really addresses it.**

**[3/7/2011 8:05:26 PM] Prussia: I mean...**

**[3/7/2011 8:05:40 PM] Prussia: It's kind of like getting an endema or whatever it's called...**

**[3/7/2011 8:05:43 PM] Prussia: orz**

**[3/7/2011 8:05:53 PM] America: enema I think.**

**[3/7/2011 8:06:00 PM] Prussia: That...**

**[3/7/2011 8:06:20 PM] America: lol, no one addresses it cause no one wants to know.**

**[3/7/2011 8:06:49 PM] America: (giggles) I suppose that it's interesting that you are though.**

**[3/7/2011 8:10:26 PM] Prussia: I guess~**

**[3/7/2011 8:10:27 PM] Prussia: XD**

**[3/7/2011 8:10:41 PM] Prussia: Besides...**

**[3/7/2011 8:11:02 PM] Prussia: Alfred passed out before Ivan finished last two times, so he's technically never felt it before~**

**[3/7/2011 8:11:06 PM] Prussia: =w=**

**[3/7/2011 8:11:38 PM] America: lol, you are so disturbing sometimes.**

**[3/7/2011 8:11:55 PM] Prussia: I've got a very dark mind.**

**[3/7/2011 8:12:11 PM] Prussia: My friend described it as a horrible cesspit of depravity and despair.**

And yes...

Those are our Screen names~XD


	4. Episode 4 The Ghostly Trio Meet the flow

**Hai gaiz!**

**Up for this round are the trembling trio, a meal, a couple talks (and probably some OOCness... orz) and More Sex~**

**Whoo!**

**And now.**

**Episode 4:**

**The Ghostly Trio Meet the Dragon's Sunflower~**

Eduard, hated to disturb the dragon while he rested with his new treasure, but he was bound to serve the creature. He and the others knew it was best to remind him rather than have Ivan punish them for forgetting to. He swallowed and faded into view in front of Ivan.

"Lord Ivan," he bowed carefully before speaking, "It has been the time you usually allot between meals. And perhaps... Your Sunflower will need sustenance as well?" Ivan growled in annoyance at Eduard before rising reluctantly.

"I will return soon, make sure he doesn't try to leave and that he's comfortable." Ivan replied in a clipped tone. Ivan got up and left the cave to go hunt for their meal.

"Yes Sir," Eduard bowed his head in submission before flickering to alert the other two that it was safe to come out.

Toris appeared first floating over to inspect the newest captive more closely as he slept.

"He does look rather nice..." Toris mumbled, blushing a little. Raivis appeared from his own hiding spot, trembling.

"We need to be fast! H-he won't be gone long." Raivis blurted quickly.

"I have not been able to maintain a solid form well," Eduard admitted looking at the others, "Can any of you?"

"I can't...It's too difficult..." Toris replied miserably. Raivis bit his lip, chewing on it for a while and looking at both Eduard and Toris uncertainly.

"Raivis?" Toris asked suspiciously.

"I-I can a little..." Raivis admitted, trembling hard.

"Alright, Can you try and wake him then?" Eduard asked, adjusting his spectacles and smiling encouragingly.

Raivis whimpered but nodded and floated forward, solidifying his hand as much as he could; he shook Alfred's shoulder to wake him. Alfred mumbled sleepily, reaching out with his free hand in search of a warm body. Raivis squeaked as Alfred's hand passed through him and he flew behind Eduard to hide himself.

"This Sunflower of his sleeps like the dead," Eduard chuckled and shook his head, not bothering to mask the irony of that statement, "Try again please?"

Raivis nodded shakily and flew back over, slowly solidifying his hand again and reaching out. This time he used his thumb and pointer finger to pry open Alfred's left eye and look at him.

"Mmm... Ssstopit Matt..." Alfred grumbled in annoyance, swatting at what felt like cobwebs as he slowly awoke. He hated being woken up. Despite his cheerful and sunny disposition, he loathed the actual prospect of rising from the depths of comfortable sleep. Raivis squeaked again, flying back to hide behind Eduard again. Toris decided to try since Alfred seemed to be at least half awake.

"You have to wake up! Please get up!" Toris begged as loudly as he could hoping Alfred would hear him.

"Dunn wanna..." He mumbled, but contrary to his words, he slowly arose. He blinked slowly, taking in the trio's appearance. Then he blinked and looked at them harder. Once he was sure of what he had seen... He felt his face pale and opened his mouth to scream for help. Better a dragon he knew than ghosts he didn't. Luckily, Eduard had prepared for that. He may not be able to go tangible, but he had a slight ability to manipulate things around him. Like shoving a piece of fabric into a person's mouth without being anywhere them or the fabric.

"Please don't scream!" Toris begged. "We're trying to help you!"

Raivis peeked out from behind Eduard.

"D-don't call him back please!" Raivis begged, tears of fear streaming down his cheeks.

"We are the ... Previous ones that have caught Ivan's eye," Eduard said quietly, looking at the knight. It was a pity one so young had been taken. Eduard guessed a bit over twenty summers. Of course, with his unique features, he might have fey blood. Most humans rarely had colors so vivid in any part of their body, but the knight's eyes practically glowed like activated runestones, "We have found someone to aid you in doing what we in life and death could not, but we are not sure how long it will be until they arrive."

"He promised to come soon so you only have to hold out for a little while longer." Toris told him kindly, hoping that the news would bring the knight some relief. Eduard gestured for the knight to remove the fabric and he spat it out eagerly.

"So... I gotta be the damsel in distress to some stranger?" Alfred whined, burrowing back into the sheets. Partly out of mortification that a powerful warrior such as he was relegated to such a weak position, and partly out of the fact he couldn't fight a ghost. Nothing to hit, "This is just plain humiliating."

Raivis felt kind of bad for the knight and stopped hiding behind Eduard.

"I-it's not so bad. At least you won't be trapped here forever like us..." Raivis told him, trying to be positive and only making himself depressed. Raivis began to cry again, his whole body shaking and Toris sighed floating over to hug Raivis and calm him down.

"It's okay Raivis...If Ivan dies...maybe we'll be free too..." Toris told him hopefully.

"I didn't come here to kill anything!" Alfred shot up with the blanket still wrapped around him, staring at them with wide eyes, "I was just going to drive him off and send him back to the north. Each being belongs in their region. It's why they flourish in the first land. If they are transplanted away, they aren't as healthy or hardy. Even Matt and I had to be returned to the West before we got sick many times."

"Oh dear...you mean your intention wasn't to kill Ivan?" Toris asked uncertainly. Raivis began to cry harder. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad.

"Of course not," Alfred blinked at them, clicking his tongue and shrugging, "All life is precious. Death is not my domain. I have to ask permission to kill something ahead of schedule. Death hates when things are thrown off. Arthur made sure to check to see if I was supposed to kill it. He's not mine to kill."

Toris looked at Alfred in a mix of anger, disappointment, and pity.

"You should not have come then. You should never challenge a beast with so cold a heart if you do not mean to fight to the death." Toris scolded. Raivis just continued to sob into Toris' arms.

"Especially if you knew you couldn't kill him!" Raivis wailed.

"I've been able to drive off things before. I have even chased off Orc Wargs," Alfred clicked his tongue again in annoyance, "I should have been able to win easily. I am still only nineteen, but I've got unnatural strength and I was raised by a wizard and his Familiar. I underestimated the dragon's speed."

Toris sighed and shook his head and Raivis could stand no more of this conversation, choosing to vanish instead with an agonized wail.

"You've gone and upset poor Raivis." Toris scolded. "You should never underestimate your opponent...It was foolish to challenge Ivan...It's always foolish to challenge Ivan." Toris began to despair himself.

"It's foolish to learn Orcish and Warg too," Alfred shrugged, "But I did it anyways. I am one of the few humans they don't see as food. Though they call me something that roughly translates as Elf-bastard. It's kind of funny since there aren't any Elves in the Western lands."

"Regardless of your opinion, the man will be coming to save you soon so just...please keep it to yourself." Toris begged, dread filling the pit of his stomach.

"What? That I speak coarse tongues?" Alfred questioned, tilting his head in confusion. Toris slapped his forehead in disbelief and dismay.

"No Knight. The rescue that is coming for you, don't tell Ivan that anyone is coming." Toris explained patiently.

"I'm young, not stupid." He countered flatly, rolling his eyes. Toris sighed.

"May I know your name Knight?" Toris asked, changing the subject.

"I am sir Alfred F. Jones of the Kirkland household in the colonies of the western lands," He replied, giving his full title. It was a bit foolish of him to give his full name like that, but he trusted them not to use it against him, "Everyone just calls me Al or Allie though." Toris smiled at Alfred. Allie was a cute name! However he thought he should not tell Alfred that.

"You have a lovely name. I'm Toris of...oh my, it's been so long I can't remember..." Toris replied sadly.

"I am Eduard von Bock of no house," Eduard said calmly, "I was a scribe, so I traveled where people needed me."

Raivis faded into view again, peeking out from behind Toris.

"I-I'm Raivis..." Raivis faded back out again.

"That guy doesn't talk much does he?" Alfred asked, looking at where the small male disappeared. "He looks a lot like a miniature Ivan too.

"I-I look like Ivan?" Raivis began to sob loudly, though he wasn't visible. Toris sighed.

"He didn't mean it Raivis!" Toris called. "You've gone and upset Raivis again!" Toris scolded Alfred.

"But he does!" Alfred insisted, pouting and crossing his arms, "He's got the same color eyes and hair and they even have the same hair length."

"That's not his fault. You should keep things like that to yourself...Poor Raivis doesn't need to know that he looks like our tormentor." Toris scolded Alfred again.

"Fine," He rolled his eyes, but nodded. He didn't want to piss off a bunch of ghosts. But come on! The kid looked like a miniature Ivan when he's human.

"Thank you. Raivis honey come here." Toris cooed gently. Raivis appeared and flew into Toris arms, sobbing. "Shhh, it's okay...You're okay..."

Eduard sighed. It seemed the dragon had gone for a person who had about as much tact as a wizard, and none of the magic to protect him.

"It's okay now Raivis; you need to calm down okay?" Toris pleaded. Raivis nodded and took long hiccuping breaths, calming down and stopping his crying, though he continued to tremble.

"I suppose Ivan will be returning soon," Eduard said calmly, "It does not take him long to hunt and he is very good at getting the villagers to get him what he wants."

"We should hide again before he comes in and gets angry that we were talking to Alfred." Toris voiced. Raivis nodded vanishing and Toris flew back to his hiding spot, vanishing as well.

"Toris is right," Eduard nodded, slowly fading away as he headed to his own hiding place, "We will speak with you again and please remember that Ivan, for all that he takes an interest in you, is still a dragon and only wants you for whatever drew you to him. Don't fall for him."

Alfred puffed his cheeks out in annoyance at being told something he already knew, but nodded and looked away. He sighed, laying back as he thought about what the ghosts had said. He was still not happy about the arrangement, but it wasn't like he could back out. It was bad enough he had the urge to kill Ivan whenever they were close enough. It was just a good thin the dragon couldn't read minds. He would be a lot more careful if he suspected any of the things Alfred thought about doing.

Ivan reentered the cave carrying a large deer carcass. Alfred sat up and blinked, giving Ivan a curious look. Alfred hoped Ivan didn't want him to eat it raw. That would be gross.

"Greetings my little Sunflower." Ivan said, smiling. Ivan walked over to a burned out hole in the wall of the cave and transformed his hand into a large razor-sharp clawed dragon arm and began to skin the deer.

"Hello..." Alfred mumbled quietly, looking at Ivan's clawed hand with surprise. He was aware that Ivan wasn't human; the fact brushed against his senses like gravel against a wound. It was impossible to miss, but he had already found himself forgetting this fact. Thankfully the ghosts and Ivan himself had reminded him of this fact.

Ivan continued preparing the meat for the fire pit, completely unaware of Alfred's musings or what had transpired before he had arrived.

"Hey... Why did you want me anyways?" Alfred asked, partly out of curiosity and partly out of boredom while he waited for Ivan to finish. Ivan was not really surprised by this question having been asked the same by his previous 'treasures'. Ivan turned a little to give Alfred a wide smile and covetous look.

"Because you are the most beautiful treasure I have seen in centuries." Ivan told him honestly.

"Really..." Alfred resisted the urge to scoff, rolling his eyes instead, "I'm not that good-looking. Sure I'm not half-bad, but I doubt I'm all that interesting. Well... Except for my eyes I guess."

Ivan chuckled at his naivety.

"Although I admit your eyes are more gorgeous than sapphires, the rest of you is really just as beautiful." Ivan assured him.

"You're just saying stuff," Alfred felt his cheeks heat up. The dragon really thought he was good-looking! Alfred smiled softly before he realized what he was doing. He shook his head violently and looked at Ivan, "Now I know you're just saying things. I'm not beautiful. My skin is darker than the villagers even when I spend days indoors. I'm overly strong. I'm completely without magic of any kind. I converse with wargs and orcs. I'm not a beautiful person."

Ivan raised an interested eyebrow.

"You converse with wargs and orcs? Hm, an interesting talent." Ivan mused before smiling widely at Alfred. "Although I disagree with your self-assessment. Your darkened flesh is gorgeous and unique and one does not need magic to be beautiful. Your unusual strength only adds to your beauty and makes you all the more desirable." Ivan told him, leaving the skinned and cut up deer meat on a large clean sheet as he began to start a fire in the fire-pit.

"Wargs and orcs are considered evil," Alfred flushed darker, the red stain spreading across his face and down his neck, "I'm from a land where the people don't stay in the same place long and I fight like the possessed when I am angered," Alfred listed more, hoping and dreading that Ivan wouldn't be able to counter the arguments.

"Communication of any kind is interesting," Ivan countered easily. "It is good that you are well-traveled as that means interesting stories to share with others and a strong beauty is much better than a weak one."

"You're going to die if you keep me," Alfred looked at him, "It wasn't my place to kill you, but the one to bestow the death blow is going to come and kill you. Arthur said so."

Ivan snorted with disbelief.

"There is no other that can match my strength. It is sweet that you worry but I shall be fine." Ivan assured him, sticking the meat on sticks and placing them over the fire he had started to cook.

"It's not about strength," Alfred muttered, looking away.

Ivan walked over to Alfred after wiping his hands clean on a stray cloth. Ivan sat beside Alfred, pulling him into his arms.

"I will be fine my beautiful sunflower. We shall be together forever." Ivan vowed, holding Alfred tightly.

_That's what I'm afraid of,_ he thought to himself, choosing not to look down at the arms holding him close. Instead, he looked up at Ivan with a pout, "My name isn't sunflower. It's Alfred."

Ivan captured Alfred's pouting lips in a deep kiss before pulling away.

"You shall always be my beautiful sunflower." Ivan told him. He glared at Ivan, cheeks dark with embarrassment, before looking away,

"I'm a human. Not a flower. I'm not an elf or a changeling. I. Am. Human." Alfred insisted.

Ivan smirked and allowed his little flower to believe whatever he wished about himself.

Alfred had a feeling the dragon would just ignore him. It seemed that Ivan ignored everything else about him unless it dealt with or lead to having sex. And it was pissing Alfred off. Ivan nuzzled Alfred's throat, breathing in his scent. Alfred sighed, tilting his head back to give Ivan more access. He hated acting so submissive, but if it meant not being hurt like he had... Then he would roll over and play dead if need be.

Ivan ran his hands down Alfred's chest and abs slowly, feeling the smooth soft flesh beneath his hands. Alfred wondered if the dragon was ever not horny. At this rate, Alfred felt like he was going to become nothing but a weak damsel from being carried everywhere and having to deal with Ivan's constant appetite for this sort of thing.

Ivan lay Alfred down and slowly explored his body, leaving soft hot kisses in his wake and touching every bit of him. Alfred squirmed a little, but didn't struggle. He just watched Ivan warily and tried not to think too much about what was going to happen.

Ivan suddenly smelled the meat beginning to burn and cursed silently, getting up and going to collect the meat. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by the food, and Arthur and Matt didn't understand his love of the stuff. Ivan gathered the food together into large, rather beautifully made, plates and walked over giving a plate to Alfred.

"Eat up my sunflower." Ivan said happily. Alfred nodded, absently reaching for where his knife would be before remembering it wasn't there. He grimaced slightly and picked up the meat with bare hands, only a soft huff of pain escaping at the heat.

"You should let it cool first." Ivan warned before picking up a huge chunk and unhinging his jaw to eat it all in one go.

Alfred stared at him, eyes wide with shock. Apparently dragon physiology affected the human body Ivan had as well. He swallowed and looked down at his meal, wishing he had his knife with him. Ivan chewed a little before swallowing and picking up another chunk of meat, beginning the same process again. Alfred watched with a little awe, making sure to eat his own meat too. He didn't want to make Ivan think he didn't appreciate the meal. Ivan smiled at Alfred when he saw him eat some.

"How is it?" Ivan asked hospitably.

"It's really good," Alfred smiled, though it was a bit strained.

"Wonderful." Ivan replied with a wide smile.

"Yep. I thought you only ate raw meat though..." Alfred trailed off, kind of curious, "Your kind doesn't usually travel this far south. What drew you to this place?"

"Normally I would eat raw, however cooked meat is good every now and then." Ivan told him. "I grew weary of the constant snow and chose to travel to warmer climates."

"I see," Alfred nodded. He could understand a dislike of snow. It was something he could definitely do without, "I don't like the cold either. Being used to a warm forest, adjusting to colder lands was... Unpleasant." Ivan nodded.

"The cold gets tiring...Nothing changes there..." Ivan sighed.

"I suppose it could be worse," Alfred shrugged, "Though, why did you have to cause such a big fuss and have them send for help?"

"I was not causing much trouble. They just did not like that I was here." Ivan told Alfred, shrugging.

"So you didn't terrorize them and burn down a mill?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly. Ivan hummed thoughtfully.

"I may have burned down the mill...That however was a misunderstanding." Ivan replied.

"How can burning down a freaking mill be a misunderstanding," Alfred shrieked before he could catch himself. He clamped his hands over his mouth and looked at Ivan with wide eyes, hoping that it wouldn't lead to more punishment. Ivan scowled at Alfred, however he saw Alfred's fear and almost smirked.

"I sneezed." Ivan told him. "Do not shout at me or I will have to punish you." He cringed and nodded quickly, not trusting his voice to remain normal if he spoke. He really did not want to be punished if he could help it. Ivan ate the last of his meat and sat waiting for Alfred to finish his.

Alfred was more interested in the fact he had just yelled at a creature that could kill him, and worse, but ate quickly. He knew it might be a while before he had a meal like this again. Gods knew Ivan seemed to find no end of pleasure in fucking him mercilessly.

Ivan watched Alfred closely, just waiting for the moment Alfred would finish and they could get back to their previous activities. He looked up and saw the look Ivan was giving him; a shudder of fear and anticipation shot through him. He tried not to react, but the faint trembling of his hands and the fact he ate faster because he no longer tasted the meat was enough to show his distress.

Ivan grinned at Alfred's reaction; it was very cute after all. Since Alfred was trying to focus solely on the meal, he missed the look on Ivan's face. A good thing too, because he might have tried to escape then and there. He may not be bleeding down there, but he was very sore and a bit tired of needing to bath so often.

Ivan waited patiently, anticipating when Alfred would finish and he would be surrounded by his tight heat again. Eventually there was no more meat and Alfred's stomach was pleasantly full. The only thing was... Ivan had a different hunger that needed to be filled and Alfred seemed to be the favored treat.

Ivan smirked and reached out, gently taking Alfred's plate from his hands and putting it aside. He looked up at Ivan. He was frightened and nervous like when Ivan had done this to him the first time. He knew it wouldn't hurt as bad. It hadn't in the waters of the spring. But he remembered what had happened when he angered the Dragon last time. Ivan could be making him think it was fine and then turn around and punish him for yelling at him.

Ivan smiled at how nervous Alfred was and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss and cupping the back of his head to bring them as close as possible. Alfred slowly kissed him back. Ivan may be a terrifying beast, but a single kiss could weaken all of Alfred's defenses, leaving him boneless and pliant to Ivan's desires.

Ivan gently maneuvered Alfred onto his back and began to kiss down his neck and chest. Alfred mewled softly while Ivan kissed down his body, the remembrance of pleasure making him harden faster. Ivan smirked into Alfred's flesh, running his hands down Alfred's sides and cupping his ass and squeezing the pert globes in both hands before caressing his thighs. He squeaked, jumping at the suddenness of the action, but found he couldn't complain when it felt so good. He wondered if that meant something was wrong with him as shivers of pleasure continued to run through his body like electric shocks and made him writhe with need.

Ivan kissed Alfred's inner thighs, leaving bite marks and hickeys between the spread legs of his flower. Alfred gasped at each faint pinprick of pain as it was followed by pleasure, wanting to feel even more. He wondered what the dragon would do if he asked their positions to be switched. Probably be angry with him and make it painful for even thinking something like that or be nice and just tell him no. Alfred hoped it was the latter.

Ivan brought his mouth between Alfred's legs and pushed his tongue inside of him, lathing his rim and walls. He gasped and whimpered quietly, still not quite used to the feeling. It felt good now, but still awkward. He just hoped that Ivan wouldn't make him cum too many times and pass out. That would make things seem even worse.

Ivan pushed two fingers in beside his tongue, making sure Alfred was ready for him. He was definitely ready, two fingers slipping in quite easily since they had only had sex a few hours ago. He had indeed tightened some, but not enough to become painful.

Ivan smirked and pulled his tongue and fingers free. He spat into his hand and slicked up his cock with saliva and precum from his hard cock. Ivan pulled Alfred to sit up and lay back, pulling Alfred on top of himself to straddle his hips. Ivan helped Alfred line his hole up right with Ivan's cock and pulled him down to ride his hot cock.

Alfred leaned forward, gasping in shock and pleasure at the completely different feeling. He trembled slightly as he looked down at the dragon, his mouth open as weak little whines of need escaped him. Was Ivan giving him a chance to set the pace or was this a trick to show him just how powerless he was in comparison? Or maybe something else... Ivan growled with pleasure and bucked up into Alfred.

"Come now little one...Ride me." Ivan encouraged.

Alfred blinked, his face twisting with nervousness as he nodded slowly. He took a deep breath to calm himself and started by rocking his hips gently as an experiment to see what would happen. The sensation of his inner walls being rubbed and ground against was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head from bliss. With that experiment made, he began lifting himself up and dropping back down, always making sure to remember to pause for another delicious grind against Ivan's lap.

Ivan growled with pleasure. Alfred was perfect and moved like he was made just for this. Alfred moaned softly, almost reaching down to grab his hard arousal, but he remembered that Ivan hadn't liked it. So he had to make do by making sure each thrust and grind pressed hard against that place inside him that made him scream.

Ivan resisted the urge to thrust up into that glorious heat and allowed Alfred to do as he pleased. Alfred riding his cock and moving so wantonly was such a beautiful sight. Alfred gasped and whined, helpless to resist his own desire. He began moving faster, impaling himself on Ivan's cock harder. He shuddered with desire and reached between them despite knowing it might make Ivan angry.

Ivan moved Alfred's hand away from his cock, wanting to have Alfred desperately riding his cock for release. He whined, looking at Ivan pleadingly. But he didn't try it again. Instead, he continued to move at his rapid pace. He wanted to come so bad, but not enough to anger the dragon. Not yet.

Ivan gripped Alfred's hips, helping him move. Alfred moaned, letting Ivan take control of the pace. He pressed his hands flat against the dragon's chest, looking down at him with tears of intense pleasure clinging to his lashes and a pale flush of arousal flooding his cheeks with a dark pink.

Ivan groaned, impossibly aroused by the look Alfred was giving him. Ivan thrust into Alfred hard and helped him move faster. Alfred's eyes widened at the increase in what had already felt like limitless pleasure, a shrill cry escaping from him as he came between them, spilling his seed on Ivan with his head thrown back and his mouth and eyes wide with the force of his orgasm.

Ivan sighed and flipped their positions so he could thrust into Alfred more firmly. Alfred moaned quietly, still on a high from cumming. He looked up at Ivan, smiling crookedly and spreading his legs as wide as he could in an attempt to make it more enjoyable for the both of them. Ivan smiled at Alfred widely and began to thrust harder and more quickly.

Alfred closed his eyes and moaned softly, just relishing in the delicious feeling. Ivan brought his hand to Alfred's shaft and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Alfred bucked into Ivan's hand, Still soft, but wanting more wonderful pleasure to dull his senses and take away the distress. Ivan thrust harder into Alfred's willing body, thoroughly enjoying the pliant body beneath him.

It wasn't long before Alfred was hard again. Ivan was thrusting into that magic spot, making him want more even when his body couldn't handle it just yet. being so old apparently meant amazing sex skills. Ivan smirked, feeling Alfred harden in his hand. Alfred looked at him, pouting slightly at being laughed at again. What was so amusing about the fact the dragon kept being able to seduce him? It was so frustrating!

"You are so beautiful my sweet treasure." Ivan growled heatedly, thrusting just a little harder into Alfred's lovely body.

Alfred winced. He liked the pleasure, but something didn't feel right. He just hoped it was nothing bad. Ivan never said he was going to take care of him, just that he would own Alfred, and Alfred was worried that it might mean Ivan mint hurt him for reasons other than punishment.

Ivan stroked Alfred's cock more firmly, noticing his wince and intending to see that beautiful face twist in pleasure again.

Alfred groaned and shifted, another wince of discomfort flashing across his face before he could help it. It still felt good; it was just, he kind of ached a bit. Ivan slowed, a bit his thrusts still firm but more drawn out.

Alfred whined at the slower pace, but didn't try to make it faster. It actually felt better. He could feel the long glide of skin on skin; rubbing against his inner walls and capable of making him writhe in pleasure or pain. Ivan saw Alfred's face become more pleasured and smirked, continuing the pace he set.

He wriggled a little, but the discomfort of moving faster than Ivan's slow pace was enough to make him lie back and stop moving. He looked at Ivan, wondering if it was something he had done.

"What is wrong my sunflower?" Ivan asked huskily.

"Something feels weird," Alfred mumbled, looking away, "I don't like it."

"What don't you like? Perhaps there is something I can do about it." Ivan coaxed. Alfred shrugged and looked away. he didn't really know why it was suddenly so uncomfortable. Only that he didn't like it. Ivan sighed but chose to ignore the problem and continued his thrusting.

Alfred was starting to hurt. But that wasn't right. It was supposed to feel good. Maybe Ivan was more angry than Alfred had thought and he was just pretending he wasn't mad. Alfred whined softly, trying to just lay back and take it until it stopped hurting. Ivan disregarded Alfred's discomfort and continued to thrust into his body, choosing his own pleasure over Alfred's.

Alfred was downright cringing as Ivan picked up speed again, the friction no longer pleasant. It burned and hurt and Alfred clutched the sheets beneath him tight enough to rip the fabric as he tried not to cry out. Ivan continued, drawing close to his end.

Alfred shuddered as Ivan's movements grew erratic and closed his eyes tightly, whimpering quietly in pain. Ivan soon released inside of Alfred, flooding him again with his hot cum with a snarl of pleasure escaping his mouth. Alfred shuddered, wincing in discomfort while Ivan was in the throes of orgasm. He just hoped that whatever had occurred was enough to satisfy the dragon's anger.

Ivan pulled out of Alfred and lay down beside him, pulling him into his arms. Alfred squirmed at the still-weird feeling of being filled with the dragon's semen, but didn't struggle. It stung a bit this time and he really wanted to know why. He was just too nervous of the answer to find out.

Ivan rubbed up and down Alfred's back lazily. Alfred didn't hum since he really didn't feel comfortable, but he did relax some. Ivan had forgiven him for whatever he had done wrong. So he wasn't going to be punished for it right? He hoped not. It was scary being so helpless and weak. Ivan felt around to the side, pulling a silk sheet from the side of the bed to cover the both of them.

"Sleep now my little sunflower." Ivan ordered, relaxing for a small nap. Alfred sighed and nodded, snuggling up against Ivan absently. He was exhausted to tell the truth. Ivan had been forcing him to have so much sex it was a wonder he could stay awake.

Ivan waited for Alfred to fall asleep first before he would. Alfred drifted off quickly, blue eyes closing as his breathing evened out. The only sign his sleep was not overly deep was the soft hitches in his breath from the bite and the rough treatment Alfred had gotten as punishment. Both of which Ivan seemed to have forgotten.


	5. Episode 5: What do you mean Drakelings!

**Hai gaiz!**

**In this episode, the Trembling trio make another appearance, THe votes are counted and the Dragon decides to Fuck his little human until Alfred can't take any more~**

**Yes: 9**

**No: 4**

**Who cares: 0**

**Episode 5: What do you _Mean_ he's Gonna Have Drakelings?**

Ivan woke first and looked down at Alfred sleeping in his arms. Ivan smiled widely and bestowed Alfred's forehead with a soft kiss.

Alfred mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer. He was sleepy and warm and he was happy to be asleep like this with no one to hurt him. He didn't want to wake up.

Ivan smiled at Alfred. He was so adorable snuggling up to him like that.

Alfred hummed softly, reaching to wrap his arms around Ivan's waist and twine their legs together. He wriggled a bit as he slept, trying to maximize his comfort.

Ivan brought his hands down to cup and squeeze Alfred's pert globes of sweet flesh.

Alfred whined sleepily, unconsciously pulling away from Ivan's hands... And rubbing their groins together in the process. He was sleeping! He didn't want to get up and have more sex. He was too tired.

Ivan used his grip on Alfred's ass to grind their groins together a little more firmly, becoming aroused by Alfred's unconscious movements.

He moaned quietly, starting to wake from Ivan's attentions. The dragon was so damn horny. Alfred was just lucky he slept so deeply. Otherwise he would already be awake and Ivan would be preparing to fuck his weakening body.

"I know you are awake my sunflower. Suck if you wish for pleasure." Ivan commanded, bringing his thick calloused fingers to Alfred's lips.

Alfred mumbled incoherently, but opened his mouth to Ivan's fingers, dreaming that he was slurping on an ice lolly. It tasted a bit strange, but Alfred didn't mind since he still mostly asleep.

When Ivan felt his fingers were moist enough, he brought his fingers down to Alfred's hole and began to prepare him for the massive intrusion to come.

Alfred squirmed and murmured sleepily, feeling the invasive digits pressing into him and stretching him open, but didn't try to pull away. Instead, he began to rock against them. His eyes were still closed, but that didn't matter. He was still responding.

Ivan smirked at his little one's responsive movements. He began to thrust his fingers deeper, searching for Alfred's pleasure center.

He spread his legs, to give better access, and moaned quietly. When Ivan brushed against his prostate, Alfred's eyelids fluttered and his whole body shuddered once with the force of his pleasure.

Ivan made sure to thrust his fingers forcefully into Alfred's prostate as he rubbed their groins together.

He mewled softly, bucking his hips into Ivan's hands and trying to get even more of that wonderfully delicious friction. His eyelidss were starting to flicker faster, signalling that he would be waking soon.

Ivan was thoroughly enjoying his little flower.

With Ivan stretching him and grinding against him, Alfred's blue eyes opened and regarded him hazily, wondering what Ivan was doing. His mind hadn't quite caught up to the fact Ivan's fingers were up his ass and that somethung else was going to go in there soon.

Ivan looked down into those sweet naive eyes and felt his arousal grow more intense.

He smiled vacantly and closed his eyes, nuzzling against Ivan's chest with a sleepy hum of contentment and pleasure.

Ivan spat into his hand and brought it down to his own cock to slick it with precum and saliva as makeshift lube so that he could fuck Alfred again without tearing him.

Alfred whined when the feeling paused, wondering where the good feeling went. He wanted more of it, but something was pulling at him. Something important.

Ivan felt his cock was slick enough and slowly thrust inside of Alfred.

Oh, that's what his brain was trying to tell him. Alfred made a soft gasping noise, the pleasure making his sleep-fogged eyes roll back in his head.

Ivan began to thrust into Alfred's body.

"Ah!" Alfred shuddered at the feeling, arching his back and pressing their bodies closer in the action.

"So beautiful." Ivan purred, thrusting more forcefully.

Alfred mewled softly, wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist. He was so big and so dominating. Alfred could feel his toes curling with pleasure from Ivan's deep thrusting.

Ivan went slowly, enjoying Alfred's body thoroughly.

Alfred hummed in contentment, still drowsy from sleep, and let himself enjoy the languid movement. He would become angry with Ivan once they were done and he was no longer half asleep

Ivan continued his movement, really enjoying this moment.

With all the frantic movement taken away, Alfred felt very... relaxed. It was peaceful and really nice. Maybe this is what was so special about making love to someone. That feeling of peace and contentment...

Ivan reached between them and slowly began to stroke Alfred's cock in time with his thrusts.

Alfred groaned, bucking into Ivan's hand and against the hard cock inside of him. It felt amazing being stimulated on both sides like this and Alfred wanted to enjoy it.

Ivan continued this pace, enjoying the leisurely fucking.

It didn't take long for Alfred to feel his orgasm wash over him. The difference between this and the previous ones like night and day.

Ivan growled with pleasure as Alfred tightened around him and continued his thrusting, choosing to thoroughly enjoy Alfred.

He hummed softly in pleasure, as Ivan continued to move, feeling his own semen cooling on his body as he lay under the dragon. He wondered why Ivan was so obsessed with having sex with him. He was a man and even dragons felt the need to have ... whatever dragon babies were called. Being a male dragon who only collected human males... that would mean no dragon babies... Right?

As Ivan slowly fucked Alfred, he remembered something important he needed to do to his little flower and pulled out.

"I shall return in a moment my sunflower." Ivan assured him, going off into the back of the cave in search of something.

Alfred nodded, watching him leave. Ivan hadn't done that any other time... What was so important that the dragon stopped fucking him? The dragon really only seemed to stop when Alfred was deeply asleep. Or at least... Alfred hoped he did.

Ivan soon found what he was looking for, pulling a small clear vial with an orange liquid inside down from a ornate shelf. Ivan returned to where Alfred was and pulled the stopper out of the vial, slowly pouring the thick orange liquid onto his palm and slicking his cock with it. Ivan put a bit more onto his fingers and began to slick Alfred's passage with the potion.

Alfred's breath hitched in surprise at the cool liquid being used on his insides. He blinked and looked at Ivan curiously, wondering what the liquid was for. Maybe it was cause Ivan had figured out why he was uncomfortable and was going to fix it by using this liquid stuff.

Ivan finished coating Alfred's passage and spread his legs, pushing his shaft deep inside of Alfred's opening.

Alfred gasped and writhed, feeling a cool tingling sensation inside of him. It felt amazing. Unbelievably so. He couldn't help the loud cry of pleasure that spilled forth as he tried to take as much of Ivan's cock into his body as possible in an attempt to feel that new sensation within him even more.

Ivan smirked down at his sweet little one writhing beneath him in pleasure. Ivan began to thrust more forcefully into Alfred's body, intent on filling him with his hot cum.

Alfred howled and thrashed, the electric pleasure too much to handle as he rocked into each thrust in desperation. He didn't care about anything but feeling more of that hot hard length driving into him and making him go insane with need

Ivan began thrusting harder into his needy thrashing flower, lust heightening.

"O-oh gods!" Alfred's voice was high with pleasure and desperation, unable to voice what it was he needed from the dragon plowing into him so deeply. It didn't matter anyways. He threw his head back with a scream as he came, the white liquid spurting hard enough that it ended up on his own face... amongst other places.

Ivan's smirk widened when Alfred came so explosively. His little flower was so responsive and needy! He really liked that. Ivan thrust harder into Alfred's body, focusing more on his own pleasure.

Alfred gasped for breath underneath Ivan, feeling his body rock with the force of Ivan's rough thrusting. He was still aroused, though his cock was already softening for the recovery period. It would take him a little bit, but he was sure that Ivan wouldn't mind him wanting to come again. In fact, the dragon seemed to enjoy watching him every time it happened.

Ivan continued his thrusting, far from done with his sweet flower. Alfred's passage felt so tight and pleasurable around his cock that he never wanted to stop, but he knew he would be forced to eventually. After all he did not want to kill his little flower so soon.

Alfred couldn't understand how Ivan was still hard and hadn't even come once when he had already come thrice. With each thrust though, Alfred's desire burned brighter and it was harder for him to concentrate on what he was thinking about. Especially when he started hardening again, his eyes rolling up into his head as it tilted back to give Ivan access to his throat.

Ivan lunged forward, claiming that slender delightful throat and licking, sucking, and biting at the smooth tender flesh. He wrapped his hand around Alfred's cock again and began to stroke the hardened organ in his hand slowly, squeezing it lightly as he did. His thrusting in no way slowed as he played with Alfred's body.

Alfred whined at the slower pace, using his legs to thrust back and impale himself on Ivan's cock with soft cries of pleasure and a little bit of frustration. It wasn't as good as if Ivan were the one slamming into his pliant and needy body.

Ivan smirked, biting into the junction of Alfred's neck and shoulder and marking it as his own as he began thrusting a little bit slower, teasing the sweet body beneath him.

Alfred yelped at the sudden bite, his still-soft cock twitching in response. He was starting to tire, but couldn't help wanting more. Ivan was being so mean by slowing down. Why couldn't he go fast and hard like Alfred wanted?

Ivan continued his slow thrusting, wanting to drive Alfred wild and make him beg for more.

"Harder!" He whined as Ivan continued to tease him, writhing desperately for more friction. Why was the dragon being so mean to him?

"Beg for it my sunflower." Ivan growled huskily into Alfred's ear, nipping it slightly and slowing his thrusting just a little more.

"Ngh... G-Gods please!" Alfred begged, arching his back and turning his head to give Ivan better access once more. Anything to feel that almost-painful friction when his body craved Ivan's rough pounding and that tingling coolness that kept the painful burning friction away, "I-I'll do ah-anything!"

Ivan growled loudly and began to thrust harshly into Alfred's writhing begging body, marking more of Alfred's throat as he did.

"Scream for me." Ivan ordered, voice thick with lust.

And scream he did, the sheer bliss of Ivan fucking him so hard and fast drawing out loud cries of desperate pleasure. Whatever that liquid Ivan was using, Alfred hoped he would use it again. He wouldn't be able to say no if the dragon continued to use that potion.

Ivan reveled in Alfred's screams of pleasure, thrusting hard into him. Ivan sought his own pleasure from the sweet pliant body beneath him.

With Ivan moving into him at such a rough pace, Alfred should have been crying in pain. Instead, he tried to beg for more. Too far gone to form words, he mewled and whined helplessly and hoped that Ivan could understand.

Ivan grinned widely, grabbing Alfred's hips and holding him as he thrust harder. Alfred's passage stroked at his cock beautifully.

He couldn't stand it. Not with how much pleasure Ivan was forcing out of him. He just hoped he wouldn't pass out from having so many orgasms.

Ivan wrapped one hand around Alfred's cock again, stroking it firmly with his thrusting.

Alfred whimpered as he came again, this time it was just a trickle rather than the large spurts previously. He looked up Ivan, hoping that he would come soon. Otherwise Alfred was sure he'd pass out before Ivan could come once.

Ivan continued to thrust as Alfred's passage tightened around him. He soon came hard into Alfred's body, continuing to thrust, milking his cock of the last of his seed and filling Alfred so full that some of it leaked out around his cock. When he finished, he did not pull out and instead pulled Alfred into his arms and flipped them over so Alfred was laying on his chest with him still inside.

Alfred groaned at the feeling, but the lust that had been plaguing him suddenly ceased. Alfred would have collapsed if he had not already been laying down. As it was, he was barely able to keep his eyes open as he realized just how tiring having sex for so long was.

Ivan stroked Alfred's back gently coaxing him into relaxing completely.

"Sleep my little one..." Ivan voiced gently.

Alfred nodded sleepily, nuzzling against Ivan as he drifted off into sleep.

Eduard clutched his ghostly hair, yanking on it in frustration. They had warned Alfred! And now he was going to suffer the same fate they had! He felt like screaming, but that would wake Ivan and he would realize what they had done and be angry.

Toris cursed silently, tears welling in his eyes. They were too late! It was too late to save Alfred now. Raivis sniffled and began to silently sob, shaking behind a small pile of discarded objects. He hugged his knees, rocking back and forth. He knew Alfred would die now. There was no longer any hope left for the knight.

Eduard flashed slightly visible for a moment while Ivan's eyes were closed, pointing to the cave entrance so that the others would know to meet with him outside. They needed to change plans. And soon! Alfred was strong enough to last a bit longer than they had, but there was no doubt in Eduard's mind that Ivan's lust and desire for little drakelings would sap the knight of all strength and the pregnancy would put enough strain on the knight to kill him like it had with them.

Toris saw Eduard and nodded to himself, sneaking over to the entrance of the cave. Raivis made his own way out, seeing the others leaving the cave.

Seeing that they had got the message, Eduard made himself invisible and moved so that he was just out of Ivan's sight before returning to vision.

Toris paced close to the trees, pretty far from the caves entrance where they were in no danger of being overheard. Raivis sat crying at the trunk of a tree, hugging his knees again and rocking back and forth.

"We should have warned him better. I didn't expect Ivan to act so soon though," Eduard sighed, lifting his spectacles to rub the bridge of his nose, "Alfred is going to become dependent on everything that beast offers until it kills him. And we can't do a thing!"

"Let's calm down and think. There has to be some way that we can stop this! Or at least slow it down. He doesn't deserve this! He's only a child." Toris replied desperately.

"There's no hope!" Raivis wailed. "There's nothing we can do! Alfred's going to die whether the man comes or not!"

"Everything will be fine Raivis," Eduard soothed quietly, "We just need to keep a cool head and think. We all died because Ivan made our bodies too weak to handle what he had done to us. All we need to do is subtly remind him that constantly... Having sex with Alfred will lead to just another pointless death.

"You think he'll listen to us?" Toris asked hesitantly.

"I don't think he will! He's just going to hurt us!" Raivis sobbed out.

"He might listen to you Toris," Eduard shrugged, looking at the brunet, "Before Alfred, you were his favorite... As dubious as that title is."

Toris began to tremble, a wary miserable smile tugging at his lips.

"R-right...I'll just do that then..." Toris replied uneasily.

"Remember, we are just looking out for his best interests," Eduard smiled thinly, "and if it means being punished... At least it's for a good reason. We are dead, but Alfred is still alive."

Toris nodded.

"We can't let Alfred die like we did." Toris agreed. Raivis sniffled loudly and stood up.

"I really hope that man comes back soon. Alfred won't survive unless he does..." Raivis muttered, his voice trembling like the rest of him.

"There's nothing we can do about him," Eduard sighed, looking away, "we just have to do our best to keep Alfred alive and hope that he can make it through his ordeal."

Toris nodded in agreement.

"This is all we can do for him now." Toris sighed.

"Yes..." Eduard sighed softly, shaking his head, "I suppose we should get back before he stirs. Alfred's going to need nourishment. He's only eaten once since he arrived."

Toris nodded in agreement and Raivis nervously began to float back to the cave.

Eduard sighed and followed, making sure to stay invisible as he did. He didn't want to anger Ivan after all.

Silently and invisibly Raivis and Toris returned to their hiding places, wary of the sleeping dragon.

* * *

**New poll is up on my profile. Go vote Damnit!**

**Or no more RUS Smut for you!**


	6. Episode 6: a ghostly sacrifice

**Warnings:**

**R/US (if you don't like it, why are you reading the damn story?), Rus/Est, and possilbe screw-ups with grammar and commas and semicolons. And don't worry. MPreg will not be for a long while yet. Not till after lots of funtimes for Ivan... Oh! And Alfred too~**

**Episode Six: A Ghostly Sacrifice**

While Toris and Raivis returned to their spots Eduard looked at their tormentor. Sleeping like this, he looked so calm and unthreatening but Toris knew better. Ivan was dangerous

Ivan sighed waking up without opening his eyes. He began to stroke Alfred's back.

Alfred was too tired to respond to the touch vocally. The events of the past couple of days caught up to him and he was not about to wake up unless he had to.

Ivan lounged lazily not feeling like moving at all. Not with that sweet warmth pressed into his side and smelling so wonderful.

Alfred nuzzled up against Ivan sleepily, relishing in the warmth.

Ivan's hands ce to rest on Alfred's ass squeezing both cheeks slightly before bringing them to rest on the small of Alfred's back.

Alfred whined softly, wriggling a bit in discomfort. He was trying to sleep and something was bugging him.

Ivan teased Alfred's entrance with one finger.

He whined again and pressed his face against the warm thing, trying to pull away from the intruder. He didn't want to hurt and he was still too tired.

Ivan sighed sleepily opening his eyes to look down at Alfred's sleeping face. He was so cute. Ivan teased Alfred's hole more slowly.

He groaned, still squirming to avoid the annoying thing. He was trying to sleep. He didn't want to be awake yet. He was still so tired.

Ivan smirked and took a deep breath of Alfred's scent licking his cheek.

Alfred shook his head a little with a soft groan of discomfort, eyelids fluttering as he started to stir.

Ivan grinned and used his left arm to search for the potion bottle again while his right hand had three fingers knuckle deep already inside of Alfred moving in and out.

He snifted a bit in discomfort, eyes flickering underneath his lids. He was waking faster now. He wasn't quite aroused yet, but he wasn't trying to pull away.

Ivan began to root around for both Alfred's sweet spot and the potion.

Alfred gasped, eyes flying open as pleasure rolled over him. He looked at Ivan in no little confusion, blinking at him with a slight furrow in his brow.

Ivan found the potion at the same time he found Alfred's pleasure center. He picked up the bottle and brought it close to Alfred's ass. He used two fingers to hold Alfred's entrance open and began to pour some of the liquid into him.

Alfred arched, mewling and groaning in pleasure at the strange sensation. His eyes were open, though sleep-fogged and blank. He wasn't really alert even though he was awake.

Ivan stopped after a few moments putting the stopper back on the bottle and putting it aside. Ivan got up laying Alfred back on the bed. He lifted and spread Alfred's legs before thrusting into him and aiming strait for Alfred's special spot.

Alfred howled as Ivan slmed into that bundle of nerves, pleasure searing through his mind and burning away the fog of sleep as he scrabbled for purchase on the soft fabrics underneath him.

Ivan continued thrusting into Alfred's body with a bruising force, though he was also careful not to damage Alfred.

"O-oh!" Alfred whimpered quietly, his toes curling in pleasure as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It felt amazing, but... Something was trying to make itself known. Some little thought straining against the onslaught of pleasure, begging for attention before it was too late. Unfortunately, pleasure won out.

Ivan growled loudly with pleasure, loving the feel of Alfred's passage caressing his cock so beautifully.

Alfred mewled, clenching around Ivan's thick cock and moaning with pleasure. Ivan felt so good inside him with that liquid making it feel better. He tossed his head back and forth, trying to contain the intense pleasure that was leaving him helpless in its wake.

Ivan pushed Alfred's legs apart as far as they would go and loomed over Alfred's body to thrust inside deeper. He thrust deeper and harder than he had before, wanting to make Alfred scream and beg for more. To cry for release and scream his name in the throes of passion.

Alfred gasped for air, not able to breathe with how wonderful it felt to be spread so wide and being filled so beautifully. He reached up to cling to Ivan, dull nails scoring faint pink lines in his skin as Alfred tried to form an anchor. Pleasure was making it hard to believe he would remain grounded to the earth.

"Scream for me." Ivan demanded heatedly, lust thick in his voice as he grabbed Alfred's cock between then and began to pump it slowly, teasingly.

Alfred whimpered, mouth working as he tried to speak. His brain was still fried with pleasure though, unable to even remember his own name of that of the creature above him and inside of him and driving him crazy with lust and pleasure.

Ivan drove deeper and harder into Alfred's pleasure spot, determined to wring a scream from him.

Alfred gasped, clinging to Ivan's shoulders in pain and pleasure. it took just a few until his legs tightened around Ivan's waist and he was cumming with a soft cry.

Ivan continued using Alfred's body for his pleasure. Alfred felt amazing around his cock and he had no intention of stopping before he reached his own peak.

Alfred gasped and mewled, eyes fluttering as he lay underneath Ivan. He was having a hard time staying awake, his eyes fluttering closed before opening. He was exhausted and Ivan just kept fucking him and making him cum and doing stuff to him. He was never going to get better at this rate.

Ivan leaned forward and ravaged Alfred's mouth as he continued using his body. He ran his hands over Alfred's skin, feeling every bit of him.

Alfred struggled briefly, trying to breathe as Ivan invaded his mouth and seemingly stole the breath from his lungs. He didn't struggle long as his eyes closed, body going limp as he fainted.

Ivan released Alfred's mouth after he lost consciousness. Ivan sighed in disappointment but continued to use Alfred's body. Ivan did not hold back, since it was unlikely that Alfred would feel anything while unconscious. Ivan continued thrusting, intent on cumming inside of Alfred again.

Alfred didn't respond as he lay underneath the dragon, though his body found pleasure as Ivan pounded into his helpless body. He should try to stay awake. But bloodloss, seemingly endless sex, no water, and very little food left him weak. He might not survive if someone didn't do something soon.

Ivan saw that Alfred, despite being unconscious, was hardening again and began to pump his shaft even as he continued his thrusting.

He moaned softly, lips parted invitingly at the good feeling. Itgelt nice even though he was being pounded into while unconscious. If he were awake, he would be fine. Unconscious. Ivan could do anything to him and he wouldn't be able to protest.

Ivan kept going, leaning over Alfred's body to touch and bit and lick at Alfred's soft flesh.

Alfred groaned quietly, but still didn't react to the dragon leaving marks on his skin. There were plenty of them already. Another half-dozen or so didn't matter.

Ivan began to pump Alfred's hardened flesh faster; knowing he himself was drawing near to his end.

He whimpered quietly, hips bucking in an attempt to get more wonderful friction. It felt good. He may not be dreaming now, but his body was relaxed and content with pleasure.

Ivan thrust just a little harder, aiming for Alfred's pleasure spot to make him cum faster.

He writhed, still whining quietly as the first signs of approaching orgasm began to appear. It didn't take long for him to cum, the milky white liquid spurting from the tip of his cock and splashing between them. His body shuddered before falling still again, though this time silent and unresponsive.

Ivan continued thrusting for a while longer before he came himself, filling Alfred again to the brim; some of it spilling over. Ivan sat there panting for a few moments; not pulling out of Alfred. After he caught his own breath, Ivan finally pulled out of Alfred and lay down; pulling Alfred on top of himself to rest again.

Alfred was soft and pliant in Ivan's hands. He didn't move from the position Ivan pulled him into, not even to shift in discomfort as excess semen and potion oozed from his ass. He breathed deeply, completely exhausted. Hopefully Ivan would let him rest.

Eduard didn't look at them as he slowly made himself visible. It was bad enough hearing Ivan fucking his newest acquisition without having to see him doing it. But he needed to mention to Ivan that humans need water and food at least twice a day.

Ivan sighed, breathing in Alfred's scent and watching the young one sleep.

"Lord Ivan," Eduard spoke softly after clearing his throat, "There is something I would like to address with you about your new ... Treasure. I do not wish to sound impertinent my lord, but the knight is just a child. He needs rest and he needs a lot of food. Not just meat, but fruits and vegetables too."

Ivan looked over at Eduard, a sadistic smile on his lips.

"Of course you are right Eduard...Perhaps you wish to take his place until he recovers?" Ivan asked suggestively, eyeing him lustfully.

Eduard shuddered, but nodded. He had hoped that Ivan would listen to reason. Ivan may look human, but he was still just a dragon and had a dragon's cruelties.

Ivan gently placed Alfred down in the bed, covering him with one of the many silk sheets lying about. Ivan stood up, walking over to Eduard and reached out; caressing his face. Eduard solidified with his touch and Ivan pulled him to his chest and ravaged his mouth forcefully.

Eduard shuddered in fearful revulsion, but opened his mouth to Ivan's assault without protest. This was for the better. Even if it meant being the one Ivan took to his bed.

Ivan could taste Eduard's fear and it was delicious. Ivan carried Eduard off to one of the other soft beds he had lying around his large lavish cave. He would enjoy his little Eduard; after all, he had been neglecting him lately.

Eduard swallowed and lay still in Ivan's arms. He had agreed to this. He probably should have let Toris take the initiative to take on Ivan, but he had been too impatient.

Ivan pulled Eduard's clothes off of him slowly, revealing the sweet soft skin beneath.

Eduard closed his eyes and spread his legs, waiting for the inevitable. He was used to being underneath the dragon. All three of them were. But that didn't ean they necessarily enjoyed it.

Ivan used some of the cum that coated his cock to slick his fingers. He inserted one finger at a time to spread Eduard's entrance and prepare him for Ivan's massive organ.

Eduard groaned softly in discomfort. It had been a while since Ivan had last slept with him. It was kind of surprising that a virgin like the young knight had been able to take him in so easily. Even if Ivan had become rough in the end, Alfred was stronger than he seemed.

Ivan soon felt Eduard had been prepared enough and pressed his still-slick cock inside of Eduard's body. He began with slow shallow thrusts before he quickened his pace.

Eduard groaned softly, forcing himself to relax. It was already uncomfortable with how tight he had gotten after not being the favorite anymore. He was not happy about being fucked like this, but it was better than another living human dying and being forced to join the Dragon's ghost-harem.

Ivan began to thrust into Eduard harder and faster, seeking pleasure from the form beneath him.

Eduard grunted quietly, biting his lip to keep from crying out. It was not comfortable, though he couldn't call it painful. The dragon was just too big.

Ivan continued using Eduard's body for his own pleasure, with no regard to the ghost himself.

Eduard knew better than to show how much this discomfort bothered him. He didn't need Ivan to become angry that he wasn't pleased with this arraignment. It had been his choice after all.

Ivan reached down and began to pump Eduard's shaft slowly.

Eduard grunted, shuddering at the pleasure of having his cock touched intimately. It felt rather nice, even if the rest of him was in discomfort.

Ivan began to seek Eduard's pleasure bundle as he continued thrusting.

Eduard groaned, feeling Ivan find it after only a couple thrusts. The dragon knew his body well after all.

Ivan continued thrusting into Eduard's body, hitting his sweet-spot and stoking his hardened shaft.

Eduard moaned, writhing in pleasure as Ivan continued. He was unable to resist Ivan's ministrations, cumming quickly with a soft moan of pleasure.

Ivan continued his thrusting as though Eduard had never cum at all.

Being dead had its advantages. But it also had its disadvantages. Like being unable to sleep or being unable to pass out. unlike Alfred, who was unconscious at the moment, Eduard would be awake until Ivan was done with him.

Ivan spread Eduard's legs wider and continued to thrust into him, leaning over his body and beginning to mark the pale flesh.

Eduard groaned and arched, glad he no longer had bones. He would be in some serious discomfort otherwise since most people's legs shouldn't be bent so far apart. Not unless they were contortionists or gymnasts.

Ivan breathed, captured Eduard's lips again in a forceful kiss, plundering his mouth and tasting every inch of him.

Eduard kept his lips parted passively, letting Ivan control every aspect of this act, just like always.

Ivan thrust harder into the body beneath him, seeking his own pleasure this time; with no regard for Eduard.

He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to think of other things. Like remembering the ever-fading times from before the dragon had captured him so long ago. He had a lot of practice remembering.

The hot liquid filling him snapped Eduard out of his trance. He looked up at Ivan, blinking calmly as he waited for Ivan to pull out and return him to his normal state of incorporeal existence.

Ivan pulled out of Eduard.

"Watch over Alfred while I'm gone." Ivan ordered, leaning over for one last forceful kiss before he got up and left to go hunting and clean up.

"Yes Sir..." Eduard whispered, sitting up and sighing as he reached for his clothes and put them back on. He was still solid, his looks more faded than in life, but not transparent. Ivan had not let him turn back into what he was. He wondered if he should try to wake Alfred. THe teen looked exhausted.

* * *

**You ever get bit by a dog?**

**It hurts like hell...**

**My beagle got pissed off at me and I got four cuts on my thumb and it is all inflamed and the joint hurts like that time i broke a bone whenever i try to bend it...**


	7. Episode 7: An Interlude

**Warnings:**

**R/US (if you don't like it, why are you reading the damn story?), Rus/Est, and possilbe screw-ups with grammar and commas and semicolons. And don't worry. MPreg will not be for a long while yet. Not till after lots of funtimes for Ivan... Oh! And Alfred too~**

**Episode Seven: Interlude**

Toris appeared and floated over to Eduard a watery sheen to his eyes.

"I'm sorry Eduard..." He apologized sincerely.

"I'm fine Toris," He smiled, "It was my choice to do this. At least some good came out of it. He left without making me incorporeal again. I can wake Alfred more easily now. We can tell him about the effects of the potion."

Toris bit his lip but nodded.

"Don't push yourself too hard...being dead doesn't mean you're invulnerable." Toris reminded him gently.

"I know Toris, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Eduard sighed, shaking his head.

Toris reached out to touch Eduard before pulling his hand back and biting his lip again. Toris floated over to Alfred only looking back at Eduard once.

He sighed again, readjusting his spectacles, and went to follow after Toris. He had to walk, but it was easy to pick his way over. Alfred was still asleep, a damp stain showing where Ivan's release and excess potion had drained a bit.

Toris looked over at Eduard again before looking at Alfred in worry.

"Should we wake him or let him rest?" Eduard asked softly, running a hand through Alfred's hair gently, feeling the soft hair as the young knight hummed softly and shifted in his sleep.

"We only have a short amount of time to warn him...He's going to protest loudly if he knows though..." Toris said practically trembling nervously.

"Lord Ivan will know that we have warned him and will punish us if he fights as well," Eduard whined, looking down at Alfred, "We have to do something. It's only a matter of time before he gets bored of having sex with me and goes back to Alfred. He won't be able to handle the dragon's appetite..."

"I-I could distract h-him with myself for a time but he'll grow tired of m-me as well..." Toris replied shakily.

"I just wish he could keep himself under control until after the eggs are laid. And actually let Alfred get some sleep and food. The boy will die if he doesn't," Eduard lamented, sitting down on the edge of the bed. A hand suddenly shot out, dragging him down as Alfred nuzzled against him, legs twining with his own and arms pinning his down to his side. Eduard squirmed and wriggled, but the sleeping knight had him trapped.

"Oh no!" Toris cried out in surprise. Toris floated above the two completely panicked not knowing what to do. It would be REALLY bad if Ivan caught Eduard in bed with Alfred.

Eduard continued to wriggle frantically. He had no idea how long it was going to take Ivan to get the food Alfred needed, and he had to be out of the knight's grasp quickly. Otherwise Ivan might mistake this for an amorous interaction.

"Oh no, oh no! Raivis do something!" Toris cried out, panicked and on the verge of tears. Raivis let out a loud wail and appeared, floating close to Toris.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Raivis protested shakily, his whole body trembling with fear.

"Nudge him awake or something!" Toris demanded. Raivis trembled as tears rolled rapidly down his cheeks; he floated over to Alfred and Eduard and began to poke Alfred's cheeks as hard as he could.

Alfred grumbled sleepily, burying his face against Eduard's back. He didn't like the poking hand. Not at all. It was too cold. Not like the warm thing he had pressing up against him.

Toris groaned and leaned close to Alfred's ear.

"You need to wake up!" Toris cried out as loud as he could, hoping Alfred would hear him and wake up as Raivis continued his incessant poking.

Alfred whined, but opened his eyes, looking at Toris balefully. He didn't want to wake up. He was trying to sleep! He groaned and released the warm thing to rub at his eyes.

The moment he was released, Eduard hopped out of bed and began brushing himself off, getting rid of the wrinkles that had formed.

Toris sighed with relief and Raivis flew over to Eduard.

"A-a-are you a-a-alright-t-t-t Eduard-d-d?" Raivis asked reaching out and tugging on Eduard's sleeve for his attention.

"I'm fine Raivis," Eduard smiled gently, "I am just a little... rumpled is all."

Raivis smiled in relief and backed off looking over at Alfred and Toris.

Alfred finally let his arms drop to his sides and looked at Toris with a pout.

"Why'd you wake me up Toris?" he whined, sitting up and looking at the trio, "What's going on?"

"We're sorry Alfred but you latched onto Eduard and you could have gotten him in serious trouble if Ivan had caught you two in bed together." Toris explained tiredly.

"Eh?" Alfred blinked, looking at him in confusion, "But isn't... Eduard dead like you and... that other guy? How could I have latched onto him if he was dead?"

"It's because Ivan has incredibly strong magic," Eduard spoke up, drawing the young knight's attention, "He made me solid, but forgot to take the spell off."

"If he had caught you two in bed together, not only would Eduard have been in serious trouble but you would have as well. Ivan doesn't like his...treasures to...bond." Toris told him gently.

"But..." Alfred looked at them with a frown, "That's just not fair. It's not his fault I'm clingy when I'm asleep. It's just the way I am..."

"Ivan would not see it that way..." Toris said sadly.

"That's not right," Alfred grumbled, crossing his arms. He shifted a bit, grimacing as he recognised the slowly-getting-familiar feeling of Ivan's semen leaking from his ass. The dragon was a bastard and Alfred's hips and insides were starting to hurt from the constant sex, "So... Is he going to stop fucking me to oblivion any time soon, or is he just going to keep it up till I like die or something?"

"He...We'll try to distract him for as long as we can but...It's very likely you will not get much rest." Toris told him solemnly.

"But... what about you guys?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"I-it's alright. We're used to it." Toris tried to comfort Alfred despite his shaking form. Raivis vanished, too close to breaking down to be of any use.

"If you're sure..." Alfred didn't sound like that was a great plan, but what could he do when he was exhausted from having the dragon fuck him almost constantly every time he woke or was stirring? He was lucky to have woken at all when the ghosts had tried to rouse him.

Eduard bit his lip and looked at Toris, wondering if he should warn Alfred. Or if they should wait still.

Toris shook his head. Alfred was too weak to handle the information they wanted to tell him, if they told him he would surely fight the dragon and be tortured mercilessly for it. He would need to be healthy to survive.

Eduard nodded and looked away. It was for the best. Even if he didn't want to hide such an important thing from the poor young knight.

"You should get some rest Alfred. You might not get the chance again for a while." Toris told Alfred gently.

"Okay..." Alfred nodded, laying back down and bundling the blankets up around him. He shut his eyes and fell back into slumber quickly.

Toris sighed sadly and floated over to Eduard.

"What are we going to do now?" Toris whispered in despair.

"Whatever we have to," Eduard replied, sitting down on another bed with a tired sigh, "He's already weakened considerably, even if his strength has not yet waned."

"I pray he survives this...It's not looking very likely though..." Toris sighed looking over at Alfred's sleeping form.

"Ivan has to control himself," Eduard grumbled, glaring at the cave entrance, "we are just human. We can't handle the demanding regimen he puts us under. Not for long. We aren't dragons like he is."

"He's only a beast...He lacks the intelligence to know these things." Toris whispered to Eduard looking around nervously as though expecting to be caught.

"But he should have learned!" Eduard snarled, making sure to keep his voice down to avoid waking the sleeping knight, "He killed all three of us with his stupid desire for sex!"

"SH!" Toris hushed him panicking as though expecting Ivan to fly in and rip them apart.

"I am not sorry Toris, but I apologize for getting so worked up. It is not your fault I am so unhappy," Eduard consoled him, smiling weakly.

"I-it's alright...I understand." Toris replied sincerely. "It's frustrating and horrible and...I hate him too...I hate him with all my heart..." Toris whispered.

"I just wish we could tell him what's going to happen to him. He's going to be laying eggs Toris! That is, if that blasted lizard doesn't kill him before then," Eduard sighed, covering his face.

"We can't tell him now or he really WILL die." Toris cautioned. "He'll fight Ivan and Ivan will be furious and 'punish' him horribly."

"I know," Eduard deflated, looking at the sleeping knight with an inscrutable expression, "But he still needs to know. Ivan won't tell him. And we can't tell him. Poor child. We don't even know how old he is."

"This is just terrible...He had his whole life ahead of him and either way it will be ruined...He dies he'll be trapped here just like us, he lives he'll birth Ivan's spawn..." Toris whispered sadly.

"And he will forever be tainted with the memory of Ivan's lustful touch," Eduard shuddered, "Even when he leaves, he will be cursed by that damn monster. I just hope he will be able to survive this.

"I hope so too..." Toris whispered solemnly.

Ivan landed at the mouth of the cave transforming back into his human form and dragging in the bundle that he had gotten from the villagers.

Eduard looked at Toris before standing and going to help Ivan. Anything to keep Ivan's attentions away from the exhausted knight.

Ivan allowed Eduard to help him bring the food in despite not really needing the help.

"I expect you to prepare this for Alfred when he wakes." Ivan informed him.

"Y-yes my lord," Eduard nodded, hoping that the dragon meant that he was going to rest. Or maybe the dragon was going to check on his territory.

"I'm going to be out for a while. Someone's been trespassing." Ivan growled.

"I understand," Eduard said calmly, nodding in agreement. It just meant that Alfred would be safer longer.

Ivan nodded to Eduard and left the cave again, leaving Eduard in charge of everything.

Eduard sighed in relief. So long as the dragon was on patrol, all four of them were safe. Though possibly not for long.

Toris eyed the cave entrance warily unsure of what to do; this situation was rather unusual as Ivan usually spent the first few weeks he got a new treasure with the captive. That he would go out and patrol now of all times was a bit troubling.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Eduard asked softly once he was sure that Ivan was really gone, looking at Toris.

"If he did he would surely have tried to MAKE us talk...Still I'm worried..." Toris whispered just in case, terrified that Ivan might hear.

"I am as well," Eduard looked at the sleeping knight, knowing better than to sit and pet his unusually soft hair, "We just have to last long enough for him to recover from laying them."

"How l-l-long until he l-l-l-lays the b-b-babies?" Raivis asked fading into existance close to Toris' side.

"It will be at least four months. And about five for them to hatch into little drakelings," Eduard informed them, adjusting his spectacles and sighing, "it will be difficult for him until then. His body will undergo many changes until the eggs are birthed so that he should be able to survive. If he has the strength enough to.

"H-h-he looks strong..." Raivis said weakly.

"Even if he is...With Ivan the way he is...His chances are not good." Toris said, depressed.

"The question is, will he be strong enough when the time comes?" Eduard grumbled quietly.

"We'll just have to make sure he is." Toris told them firmly. Raivis trembled again, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Can we do that?" He asked hesitantly.

"We can certainly try," Eduard told him grimly.

"You should prepare a full meal for him to give him back some strength." Toris voiced looking at Eduard as he said this.

"I would help but..." Toris motioned to his incorporeal form.

"I know," Eduard smiled warmly. He dug into the bag, curious to see what Ivan had brought.

Toris smiled at Eduard glad his friend was so kind to him. He flew over to see himself what Ivan brought; Raivis hovered close behind him curious as well.

Eduard was pleased to see all sorts of vegetables, fruits and meats in the bag. There was plenty to restore some of the knight's health if he was allowed to sleep as well.

Toris smiled, a little glad the beast could do at least one thing right. Raivis looked at the food with longing, wishing he could taste such things once again.

Eduard smiled and began preparing to make a light stew. He needed to get water from the spring, but that as a fair distance away.

Toris and Raivis hovered uselessly close by, not knowing what to do.

It didn't take him long to finish cooking the stew, putting it just far enough away that the flames of the fire he had made would keep it warm without burning it. He didn't want to anger Ivan by feeding Alfred a bad stew.

Toris watched Eduard cook and Raivis hovered over Alfred, inspecting him more closely since he was asleep and unlikely to lash out.

It was easy to fall into a trance to wait for Alfred to wake. The knight was likely exhausted and going to sleep for a long while.

Raivis thought privately that Alfred was really a very beautiful man.

"Ivan certainly has good taste," Eduard spoke quietly, voicing what all three probably thought, "It's a pity Ivan set his claws in the boy. "

"H-he deserves better than this." Raivis said softly in agreement.

"We just have to draw his attention away whenever it threatens to overwhelm Alfred," Eduard said, looking at the other two, "as terrible as it is, we are more used to his attentions than Alfred is. We can take away some of the strain... Hopefully enough."

Raivis nodded.

"Maybe with all three of us to help him...He'll live..." Raivis spoke hopefully.

"And when the merchant returns, he will rescue Alfred," Eduard smiled sadly.

"I hope this doesn't make me a bad person but I hope that will be Ivan's end...I don't think I could bear it if he did this to any more people..." Toris spoke up his voice conveying just how troubled he was by all of it.

"We all wish for this to end," Eduard agreed solemnly. But there was nothing they could do. Alfred was too weak and stubborn to flee. And even if he had the strength, he would be caught easily with his exotic appearance.

"I wish Ivan would explode." Raivis muttered to himself shaking.

"We all do," Eduard laughed softly, "How's he doing?"

"Still sleeping." Raivis replied looking over at Eduard as he spoke before looking back to Alfred.

"Ivan is too demanding," Eduard sighed, "He doesn't realize how fragile he is."

"Ivan doesn't care." Toris sighed sadly.

"To him we are just things to own. No more than pretty baubles to play with till he grows bored," Eduard groaned.

"He's like a large child." Toris sighed.

"That can turn into a giant fire-breathing monster."

"I wanna go home." Raivis sniffled.

"I think we all do," Eduard sighed, "But it's been so long. Our homes are probably long gone."

Raivis began to cry again and Toris looked away in sorrow.

"We should probably wake him. He needs to eat," Eduard said, adjusting his spectacles and reaching over to shake the knight awake.

"Right." Toris agreed going to hover near Alfred as Raivis fled and hid behind Eduard.  
Alfred grumbled as he slowly woke, looking around with a weary eye before sitting up to hide the nervous shiver at seeing the ghosts again. Even if one now had a solid body.

"Good evening Alfred." Toris greeted kindly.

"Evening..." He yawned, stretching and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He could smell something good and his stomach rumbled in appreciation, "What's that smell?"

"Eduard made some stew for you." Toris informed him, pointing over at Eduard.

"Oh yum!" Alfred became much more alert at that, holding his hands out for a bowl excitedly, "It smells way better than the stuff Arthur used to make us!"

Toris smiled at Alfred's comment.

Eduard laughed and made up a bowl, handing it to the excited knight.

Alfred slurped it down with loud moans and mewls of delight. This food was awesome. Definitely better than anything he had ever tasted. Except maybe his brother's hotcakes. He smiled sadly and shook his head. No use crying. He was going to get free soon.

Toris wanted to comfort the knight in some way, seeing the sad expression on his face, but he did not know how.

"Soup tastes awesome," Alfred complimented them cheerfully, "So... What was up with the funny looks you were giving each other earlier... Something I should know?"

Toris threw an uncertain look at Eduard.

"Um, it was nothing." Toris replied uneasily.

"Okay then! Can I have more?" Alfred pleaded, holding up the bowl.

Eduard smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Toris smiled at Alfred, glad he was enjoying the meal.

Alfred hummed, putting down his empty bowl and looking at them.

"Is there anything you'd like to know Alfred." Toris asked gently.

"What happens now?" He asked softly, "He's spent every moment I've been awake either having sex with me or getting ready to. It's... good right?"

Toris nodded.

"You need to rest so for now it's better that he doesn't have sex with you." Toris told him. "Try not to draw attention to yourself if you can."

"Okay..." Alfred nodded, a shiver going down his spine at the warning. He understood why they said that, but it still kind of made him feel nervous, "So... How come he used spit first and then the other stuff? Not that I'm complaining of course! It feels a lot better when he uses the stuff."

Toris was uncertain how to answer that.

"M-maybe he was ch-chaffing?" Raivis threw in saying it more as a question than an answer.

Alfed recoiled, his face flaming with embarassment at what Riavis had said and what that implied. Sure it was a possibility but... He whined and burrowed into the sheets to hide his mortification.

Toris was embarrassed on poor Alfred's behalf with Raivis's reply.

Eduard coughed lightly, deciding to move the conversation to something less... embarrassing for all parties.

"How are you feeling Alfred?" He asked, "You were pretty hurt when Ivan brought you in..."

Alfred popped his head out of the blankets and looked up at him blankly before comprehension dawned.

"Oh!" he sat up and pulled the sheet away, revealing the yellowed bandages to the ghost's eyes. The skin around them was a dark, angry red. Alfred frowned and poked the skin, hissing in pain and relief. He hadn't noticed how hot the skin was, but now that he saw the extent of the damage, he wished he hadn't. It Hurt!

"Oh dear! That must be tended right away!" Toris cried floating over with great concern in his features.

Eduard ran to grab the medical supplies, hoping there was something to draw out the infection. He was glad to find bandages and carefully packed many of the bottles in a basket before carrying it over. He and Raivis would have to work quickly to keep the infection from getting worse.

Raivis trembled with deep concern and hovered over Alfred waiting for Eduard to return so they could help the young knight.

He set the box down and set the bandages next to Alfred. He pulled each bottle out and frowned at them thoughtfully before handing Raivis a bottle.

"That is the antibiotic ointment. We will give him one of the potions to drink once we finish with the bandages." done

Raivis accepted the bottle with a nod and opened it putting some of the ointment into his hand and moving to rub some into the rotting wounds on Alfred's flesh.

Alfred whined In discomfort, but he was relieved to feel the cool touch of ointment on feverish skin. He wanted to lay back, but he would wait to sleep.

Raivis jumped in surprise and fear when Alfred whined. Hesitantly he continued to apply the ointment with slightly trembling hands.

Alfred sighed and smiled softly, trying to calm the nervous ghost.  
While Raivis is was doing that, Eduard was dealing with the old bandages and preparing the new ones.

Raivis smiled hesitantly back still unsure if the knight would suddenly lash out.

Alfred sighed as he waited for them to finish. He was getting bored and he wanted to look around before taking another nap. It was frustrating that the cave was so big and he hadn't been able to see anything cause the dragon kept fucking him until he passed out.

Raivis finished applying the ointment and gave Alfred a small smile that he hoped was somewhat comforting before vanishing behind Eduard.

Alfred sighed at how jumpy the mini-Ivan was and held up his arms so that Eduard could re-bandage him. Once they were done, Alfred smiled and fingered the white bandages thoughtfully. He hated taking potions, but drank it when it was given to him.

Eduard sighed as he watched the sedating effects of the potion take hold of the young knight. He was so young and vibrant. It was only a matter of time before it began to wane.

Toris felt his heart clench painfully as he watched the innocent child-like knight fall asleep. Ivan would ruin this beautiful person, of that there was no doubt.

Raivis frowned invisibly from his place in the corner. He knew without a doubt that the knight would soon be dead. Ivan would kill him; even if he lived, he would be dead inside. It was inevitable.

"Alfred needs to sleep," Eduard said quietly as he watched the sleeping knight, a slight smile quirking at the edge of his lips, "I will be the one to distract Ivan tonight, but I have never been the one he has really had much interest in. I give in to him too easily to keep his interest for long."

"I'll distract him when his interest slides again. I should have stepped in from the beginning." Toris replied softly with a sad frown on his face.

"Good," Eduard nodded, sitting down well away from Alfred and closing his eyes. Being dead, he didn't need sleep, but he did need to do something to keep from getting bored. He preferred to dwell on his memories.

Toris chose to use his time to think about possible escape plans. All of which he knew would never work but he could dream.

Alfred dreamed as he slept. He dreamed of the past and of friends he had made. He dreamed of his family and the fun times they had. He did not dream of the dragon. The memories were pleasurable, but he couldn't stand the creature who forced it upon him.

Raivis wanted to make himself useful and so began to float around cleaning as he went. He hated to be idle for too long though he also hated to be seen so he went about his cleaning invisibly.

Eduard shifted when Raivis got to where he was sitting, but he didn't move otherwise. He just had to hope Ivan didn't find the foreign merchant. It would leave the dragon displeased and more aggressive, but it could mean safety for them all in the long run.

Raivis cleaned around Eduard and moved on to clean around Alfred. Afterwards he began to clean up everything Ivan had messed up.


	8. Episode 8: Bonding Time

**Warnings:**

**R/US (if you don't like it, why are you reading the damn story?), Rus/Est, Baltics/US and possible screw-ups with grammar and commas and semicolons. And don't worry. MPreg will not be for a long while yet. Not till after lots of funtimes for Ivan... Oh! And Alfred too~**

**Episode Eight: Bonding Time**

Ivan returned to the cave after having patrolled his territory. He found nothing out of the ordinary and so was satisfied with his search. However he was growing...hungry. He entered the cave and saw instantly that both Eduard and Alfred were resting.

Eduard opened his eyes when the dragon entered, shifting to stand and approaching Ivan with only a faint hint of a shiver. Hopefully the dragon would be bored and just want to sleep. It was a pipe dream, but it didn't stop him from wishing.

Ivan smirked as Eduard approached him. Ivan instantly reached out with greedy hands, grabbing Eduard into his arms and devouring his mouth with his lustful tongue. His hands instantly found his possession's waist, easily lifting him onto his own waist and supporting the ghosts bottom and thighs.

The ghost sighed, opening his mouth obediently and staying meek and pliant in Ivan's arms. He knew better than to struggle like the knight did. Fighting only leads to pain and the knight wouldn't survive if he had to face everything the dragon had unleashed on the three.

Ivan was pleased with Eduard's submission and walked over to his newly made bed, dropping Eduard down into the soft nest of blankets. He bent over the ghost and spread his legs wide before thrusting inside of him with no regard to the body beneath him. It was his after all and if he wanted to break it, then he would.

Eduard yelped at the sudden thrust, but bit his lip and tried to keep quiet. He didn't enjoy being used like this, but despite the pain, he found pleasure as the creature's massive cock stretched his insides to splitting. Hopefully Ivan would finish soon, otherwise he might end up waking the knight with his uncontrollable yelps and cries.

Ivan thrust harder, intent on making Eduard scream. He wanted his little ghost to scream for him. He was unmerciful with his fucking, ripping his pleasure from the trembling body beneath him.

Eduard tried to keep quiet, he really did. But the pain the dragon was inflicting finally managed to wrench out a strangled cry. Eduard struggled briefly, trying to escape the pain, but calmed down quickly. He closed his eyes, gasping and whimpering as quietly as he could while still being loud enough for the beast.

Ivan enjoyed the noises he wrung from Eduard's lips. He leaned forward, crushing their lips together and swallowing the sounds as he used Eduard.

Eduard didn't notice yet, but Alfred had woken when he cried out and was now watching them with wide eyes and a heavy blush. The young knight was also starting to get hard, though he didn't want to be. It was wrong to be so turned on whilst watching the beast dominate the former scribe, but he couldn't help it. Some part of him was jealous, wanting to be beneath the beast in the ghost's place, but it was buried by his other feelings.

Ivan stroked Eduard's cock, intent on forcing the other to cum first. He was harsh in his thrusting and angled to hit Eduard's pleasure center.

Eduard moaned, his back arching as pleasure shot up his spine. He didn't have the stamina to last and he really didn't care to. It only took a little bit of that stimulation for him to cum, his cock spurting out a clear goo that disappeared only seconds after it appeared.

Ivan thrust more erratically as he approached his release. Ivan filled Eduard with his hot cum until it leaked from his passage. He pulled out with complete disregard to Eduard's body and sat down beside the ghost.

"Clean the mess you've made." Ivan ordered coldly.

Eduard sat up with a pained wince and nodded, standing to clean up the stuff. He wasn't about to bring down the dragon's wrath upon himself.

Ivan relaxed, waiting for the ghost to clean himself up as well as he wiped the cum off his cock with a stray rag and tossing it to the side for Eduard to clean up.

Eduard took it, cleaning himself and the bedding that had been underneath him before disposing of the fabric. He watched the dragon quietly, wondering what he was planning.

Ivan smirked and looked over at Toris who instantly flinched and began to tremble and Alfred who was still in the bedding.

"Raivis, Toris get over here now." Ivan ordered firmly.

Alfred watched the dragon warily. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever was going to be happening. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Raivis trembled but knew better than to defy Ivan, and so became visible and floated over to Ivan. Toris shook as well and floated over to the dragon, hoping beyond hope that what he knew was about to happen would not happen.

Ivan smirked at his other treasures and grabbed them solidly by the arms, forcing his magic into them so that they gained solid form. Toris and Raivis gasped and leaned against Ivan as they got used to their solid forms. They always hated the feeling of gaining solid form; they always felt so weak when it happened.

Ivan wrapped his large arms around them both, holding them to his body with a lustful smirk. He looked over at Eduard.

"Get Alfred up and here. You know what we're going to do." Ivan told him.

"B-b-bonding..." Raivis whispered, trembling harshly as tears gathered in his eyes. Ivan smirked darkly.

"Bonding?" Alfred repeated curiously as Eduard carefully helped him stand. He wasn't sure what it was, but from the way the two looked as Ivan held them close, it sounded quite ominous. He gulped and he gripped Eduard a bit tighter, "What's bonding?"

Toris turned his head to look at Alfred guiltily; he opened his mouth to warn Alfred of what would be coming, but Ivan squeezed his hips harshly, causing him to whimper and gasp for breath.

"You shall find out soon." Ivan assured Alfred easily, pinning Alfred and Eduard with a lustful gaze.

Eduard gulped, his own nervousness making him hold tighter to the knight. He just hoped that this would be over soon.

"Get over here now." Ivan demanded of Eduard and Alfred coldly. "You two, strip." Ivan commanded. Raivis and Toris trembled, but did as they were bid, removing their clothing with shaky hands until they were bare for the eyes of their owner.

Alfred gulped, watching this with wide eyes while he and Eduard drew closer. He was kind of nervous since he was only wearing a tunic and Eduard and the others were naked. He was really worried about what was going to happen now.

Ivan smirked when they finally reached him, and took in the sight of his three naked ghosts and his new treasure.

"Strip him down." Ivan ordered of all three of them. Raivis and Toris both nodded and stepped forward, taking Alfred's tunic in trembling hands and moving to lift it from him. They gave him guilty apologetic looks that begged him for forgiveness for what they would soon be forced to do to him.

"W-what's going on?" he whimpered, wanting to cover himself as they pulled his clothes off. The lack of information was terrifying and he just wanted to hide and risk the dragon's wrath.

Toris leaned up and brought his mouth to Alfred's ear.

"Please don't fight it. He will punish all of us harshly if you fight. You will be punished the worst." Toris warned him, taking the shirt and carefully putting it aside. Raivis touched Alfred's hip in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

He nodded, looking at them with wide, worried eyes. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, hoping that putting his trust in the trio wouldn't end in trouble.

Toris smiled, trying to be encouraging. However it was ruined when Ivan spoke up.

"Alfred, sit down, and you three kiss him." Ivan ordered.

Eduard helped Alfred sit down with minimal discomfort and Hesitantly leaned forwards, drawing Alfred into a gentle kiss. One meant more to comfort. He had to make it real though, so he dove in, hoping that the dragon would approve.

Raivis moved and began to softly kiss down Alfred's throat and shoulders while Toris kissed the back of Alfred's neck and down his left arm. Raivis kissed down Alfred's right arm. Ivan growled in approval as he watched them kiss Alfred in such a way. Once Eduard pulled away, Toris swooped forward to kiss Alfred's mouth himself. After Toris had pulled away, Raivis leaned up to kiss Alfred's lips as well, though he slipped his tongue between Alfred's lips to taste his mouth.

Alfred whined softly as the three kissed him, not sure what to do. He didn't want this, but he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes, staying pliant as he tried not to struggle against this. He had to wait.

"Eduard stretch him, Toris touch him, Raivis suck him." Ivan commanded of them, watching the four lustfully.

Eduard hesitated, mentally begging the knight for forgiveness as he slicked three of his fingers with saliva quickly and slipped a single finger into Alfred's entrance. Toris moved to allow Alfred to lean back against him as he ran trembling hands down Alfred's chest and over his sides. He would gently tease and tweak at Alfred's nipples every now and then. Raivis' whole body trembled and tears leaked from his eyes as he leaned over and took Alfred's soft cock into his mouth and began to gently suck before deep-throating the rather large organ. Alfred was not as large as Ivan, though he was still rather large, so it was rather easy for Raivis to take him deep into his throat and swallow.

Alfred gasped, falling limp as pleasure coursed through him. It was easy for his body to react, hardening as the smallest ghost sucked and the other two touched and stroked him.

"Taste his body." Ivan ordered. Eduard and Toris hesitated for only a moment before their mouths found Alfred's soft flesh. The touched and sought Alfred's most sensitive places with their mouths and hands. Eduard inserted a second finger into Alfred's body, scissoring him and seeking his pleasure button.

Alfred cried out as they sought out all his weak points, writhing in helpless pleasure. He gave a strangled moan when Eduard found that precious bundle, his eyes rolling up in his head as he convulsed.

The three ghosts hoped to make this as pleasurable an experience as they could for Alfred to make up for having to do it in the first place.

"Be sure to stretch him wide Eduard. Both you and Toris will be sharing him." Ivan told them with a smirk. "Begin preparing yourself Raivis. You'll be taking Alfred's cock." Raivis whimpered, more tears falling from his eyes, though he did not stop pleasuring Alfred's cock with his mouth. Eduard cringed at the knowledge of what he and Toris would be forced to do to the knight. He had had a vague idea, but to have it confirmed was a little sickening. What was worse was that his cock twitched with arousal at the thought. Toris felt a little sick as well as his own cock swelled in anticipation.

Alfred whimpered as Ivan told them what was going to happen, but his traitorous body seemed to find this agreeable. He came with a loud cry, the salty liquid filling Raivis' mouth in the process.

Raivis was shocked when it happened and began to tremble harder, fearing Ivan would be furious with him for not stopping Alfred from cumming so soon. Eduard and Toris began to tremble hard as well, frozen in place and fearing the worst.

Ivan rose, an annoyed expression on his face. He backhanded Raivis so hard the smallest ghost had crumpled a foot away from where he had been kneeling.

"You do not let him cum until I say. None of you are allowed to cum until I say so." Ivan reminded all of them coldly. Raivis let out a small sob and crawled over to Ivan, groveling as he did.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Raivis pleaded, sobbing. Ivan pet Raivis gently and brought his face up gently by his chin to kiss him harshly.

"Do not disappoint me again." Ivan ordered once he pulled away. Raivis nodded quickly, sniffling. Ivan dismissed him with a wave. "Get him hard again. As punishment you are not to stretch yourself before taking him in." Ivan told Raivis. Raivis let out a little sob but nodded and crawled back over to Alfred taking the soft cock into his hands.

"H-hey!" Alfred struggled a little, managing to sit up as he scowled at the dragon, "Leave him alone! It's not his fault! It was an accident."

Ivan leaned forward and backhanded Alfred harshly as well.

"Do not speak out of turn." Ivan snarled. "I was going to let you off without punishment, however it seems you are in need of some. Eduard stop stretching him and enter him, Toris fuck his throat. Now." Ivan barked. Eduard and Toris hesitated before Eduard removed his trembling fingers and forced Alfred onto his knees. Raivis had backed off to allow the other two to do what needed to be done. Toris looked away guiltily.

"I hate you," Alfred didn't struggle, but he did glare at Ivan. His eyes gleamed with hatred, hot and roiling like a sleeping volcano. His wasn't angry with the ghosts, no. It was all for the one controlling them. The one who had tricked him and stolen his freedom. Alfred would not bow down and he would not break for this beast's flight of fancy.

Ivan narrowed his eyes on Alfred.

"Quiet him Toris." Ivan demanded. Toris knelt before Alfred's face and thrust his cock as gently as he dared into Alfred's mouth. Eduard knew he had to enter Alfred soon or risk making the situation worse and so thrust into Alfred quickly, hoping that the quick pace would be less painful than doing it slowly. As much as it sickened them, Alfred's tight warmth was amazing and arousing beyond anything they had ever remembered experiencing. They could not help thrusting into Alfred. They set a controlled pace, trying to keep from cumming before they had permission. Raivis watched, trembling and uncertain.

Alfred choked at the feeling of being thrust into so suddenly, his cry of pain muffled by the cock filling his mouth. He couldn't do anything like this and he hated the feeling of helplessness that came with being used by the two ghosts. He continued to glare at Ivan, hoping that he could see the hate in his eyes. He wouldn't let the dragon get away with this. He just had to show it how stubborn he was. He hadn't become a knight because of who had raised him. No. He had become a knight because he was too stubborn to accept that no meant no.

Ivan scowled at Alfred's defiant look before smirking. He knew exactly how to wipe that defiant look away and replace it with agony.

"Toris enough remove yourself from his mouth; Raivis will take your place there while you join Eduard inside of Alfred." Ivan informed the ghosts. Raivis looked over at Ivan in utter horror. That would rip Alfred apart! Toris pulled out of Alfred's mouth, trembling and sick. He really did not want to do it but what choice did he have?

Alfred snarled at Ivan, but he was still so weak. He wanted to fight, to use his strength and take on the dragon, but he couldn't use it. Something was draining that well of magic and leaving him helpless to resist. He just hoped that he could handle what was coming next. Cause this was really going to hurt.

Toris hoped the knight could forgive him for this later; he hoped he could forgive himself after this. Toris adjusted himself so that he lay beneath Alfred and Raivis knelt before Alfred, rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the tears. He forced himself to push his cock into Alfred's mouth and Eduard helped Toris adjust Alfred so that they could both penetrate him with the least amount of tearing possible. Shakily they worked together to impale Alfred on Toris' cock quickly. Toris bit his lip harshly when he felt blood instantly flow out from Alfred's passage.

Alfred screamed. He struggled mindlessly as pain shot through him, his insides tearing as he was forced wide open by the second intruder. All he could think of was escape and pain and wanting it to just stop. But it didn't stop. The others were still inside him and his voice was muffled by the cock in his mouth as he gave a harsh sob of pain.

Eduard felt his heart break for the young knight, knowing it was extremely painful to be ripped apart in such an awful way. He knew, however, that it could get so much worse and that is the only thing that kept him thrusting into the tight slick passage. Toris knew this as well and he continued his own thrusting. Raivis sobbed for the knight, knowing exactly how he felt. He continued his shaky thrusting and Ivan watched the whole scene with smug satisfaction.

Alfred cried as he was used, the pain something he had only felt once before. And even then, it had only been because he had angered the dragon. He whimpered softly, hoping they would be given permission to finish soon. It hurt so much.

Raivis tried to wipe away some of Alfred's tears as comfortingly as he could. He hated this! He hated it so much! He never wanted to hurt anyone, never. None of them had ever wanted to hurt anyone like this. Yet this is exactly what they were reduced to because of that monstrous beast. Toris wanted nothing more than to stop, though his body defied him finding pleasure in the tight slick passage; Eduard was the same and they both knew that Ivan was to blame for their bodies' sickening reactions. Ivan watched them all with a smirk, knowing the ghosts were helpless to stop until he released his power over them. They would fuck Alfred until he allowed them to stop, the bodies he gave them would make them do it.

Alfred could feel his own body start to stir when Toris, and then Eduard, found that place inside him. Their thrusts did not hit evenly, but it was still enough to give him some pleasure. He sobbed around the obstruction of Raivis' dick in his mouth, knowing it was only a matter of time before he came again, this time to something as horrible as his own rape.

Ivan could see that Alfred would not last much longer and smirked. He would allow Alfred to cum, knowing it would be worse if he did it of his own accord. He would allow his ghosts to cum after Alfred did and he would make Alfred lay covered in it until it dried and crusted on him.

He began to squirm, his screams and moans of pain becoming soft cries of pleasure and groans of need. He hadn't even felt a hand on his cock this time and already he was starting to get closer. His cock was thick and engorged with blood, hard from stimulation and pleasure as he silently pleaded for it to end soon.

"Harder." Ivan ordered. All three ghosts complied with the order, though none of them wanted to do it.

Alfred shrieked as the sensations began to overwhelm him, his eyes rolling up again as he grew closer. Not long now until he came. He would splatter the three ghosts for sure, but he didn't know anything about the beast who had brought him here and was recording info on both the hero and the beast here in the mountain. He Closed his eyes and tried to think of something that would help him keep control and not cum like last time.

Ivan scowled as he saw that Alfred had enough coherency in him to think.

"Fuck him harder. No more mercy." Ivan ordered the ghosts. The ghosts did not want to, but their bodies defied them and they began to thrust hard and fast into the knight's body. They used him harshly now, no more of the attempted gentleness of before left at all.

He couldn't stand it, the pain and the pleasure mixing in his mind and body and washing over him like a tsunami. Alfred wailed and his body seized as he came, the roughness too much for him to fight as the thrusts hit with startling accuracy.

"Cum now." Ivan ordered with a smirk. Raivis was the first to cum, the odd clear liquid filling Alfred's mouth while Toris and Eduard orgasmed and filled Alfred full of their own cum. "Leave him." Ivan ordered. Eduard, Toris, and Raivis shakily pulled out of Alfred and went back to their own corners, shame and self-hatred making them feel ill.

Alfred whimpered as they moved away. He was bleeding and he hurt so much, but he didn't blame the three. It wasn't their fault. It was the dragon's. He was the monster who made them hurt.

Ivan stepped forward and caressed Alfred's face with deceptively gentle hands.

"You brought this on yourself, you know. I tried to be kind, however, you wanted to be defiant. If you would just behave, you would not need to hurt so much." Ivan cooed gently, stroking Alfred's hair gently.

"I wouldn't be defiant if I didn't feel the need," he snapped, trying to sit up despite how much it hurt to do so, "No one did anything wrong. You're just a sick bastard who gets off on other people's pain."

"Such a shame you still do not know your place." Ivan sighed before backhanding Alfred hard enough for him to crumple to the floor again.

Alfred groaned as his head swam. That strike had taken him by surprise, but he had cowered too long. He needed to assert himself against this monster and show him he was no pushover.

"Just rest and this will stop." Ivan told him, bored. He watched Alfred continue to struggle with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" he managed to get up, his eyes glittering with tears of pain and his body shaking with desire to just give in, "I won't! You're being so cruel and I hate it! I'm not going to back down to a villain like you no matter how strong you are!"

Ivan smirked at Alfred, turned on by his defiance. It would be so fun to break him completely. Ivan grabbed Alfred, quickly pinning him face down to his bed.

"If you have the energy to defy me, then you have the energy to fuck." Ivan hissed lustfully in his ear, pressing his hard cock to Alfred's bloody and torn entrance.

"Mmph!" Alfred struggled, barely able to breathe as his head was shoved into the fabric below him. He cried out in pain as Ivan thrust in once more, scrabbling against the fabric as he tried to get away. Tears leaked from his tightly shut eyes as he gradually fell limp and let Ivan continue to abuse his body.

Without any regard to Alfred's injured body, Ivan used him thoroughly until the dragon's completion.

Alfred was barely clinging to consciousness by the time Ivan had finished, his whole body limp and weak from lack of oxygen. His bright blue eyes were glazed over, so close to just passing out as his lungs and heart slowed their paces.

Ivan got off of Alfred, allowing him to breathe. He lay beside Alfred and simply lounged, allowing Alfred to wallow in his pain and their cum.

His breathing was still shallow as he let it roll to the side, the blue in his eyes hazy and unfocused. But he still had the strength to look at Ivan for a few moments. He said nothing, just looked, but in that gaze was condemnation. And then they slid shut and his breathing hitched, his lungs stuttering for air as they tried to continue working.

Ivan allowed Alfred to sleep and decided to leave again to enjoy the day. He left to go clean himself off.


	9. Episode 9: He Can Smell it!

**R/US (if you don't like it, why are you reading the damn story?), Rus/Est, Baltics/US and possible screw-ups with grammar and commas and semicolons. And don't worry. MPreg symptoms are starting, but he's not gonna show much more for a while. Not till after lots of funtimes for Ivan... Oh! And Alfred too~**

**Episode 9: He Can Smell It?**

Raivis looked over at Alfred's passed out form, guilt gnawing at his mind and heart. Alfred took his punishment; he took a brutal punishment. Raivis walked over shakily and carefully brought a warm thick blanket to cover Alfred. He could not clean him up lest he bring the dragon's wrath down on them all but he could at least provide some sort of comfort. He leaned over the young knight.

"Thank you." Raivis whispered softly, though he knew the knight would not hear him.

Alfred didn't hear him, but he wouldn't have minded anyways. He was just doing what was right and standing up for the weak and defenseless. It was just so frustrating dealing with a jerk like Ivan who had no such qualms when it came to hurting others. He was just a big, mean bully.

Raivis bit his lip and went back to his own corner to wait for Ivan to get back. Hopefully he could protect Alfred while he was so weak and defenseless. He knew he was never very good at protecting himself let alone anyone else. But for Alfred he would try.

Eduard felt like bashing his head against a wall. He had warned Alfred about Ivan's lack of mercy and the knight just had to push it. He was lucky he hadn't been hurt worse. Or killed by the annoyed dragon. This called for some drastic measures. Like telling him he was pregnant and that he and his unborn children would die if he continued to fight.

Raivis got more and more nervous as his eyes flicked from the cave entrance to Alfred. He did not like being so far from Alfred suddenly. He quickly went back over to Alfred and sat close by twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Alfred stirred when Raivis drew close, groaning hoarsely as he did. His chest hurt and he still felt breathless, but he smiled as he looked at Raivis. He didn't look like he was hurting. Alfred beamed. He had been a hero to the little guy.

"A-are you f-feeling any b-better?" Raivis asked softly once he noticed Alfred was awake.

Alfred gave a raspy chuckle, shaking his head with a smile. No he wasn't. But it was worth it to see Raivis looking the same as before. It meant he had been able to distract the beast and that was what heroes did.

"I c-can't heal you or h-he'll get m-mad again b-but I c-could get you wat-ter or s-something." Raivis offered nervously.

"Tha's fine," he said softly, fighting back the urge to cough. He grinned, rubbing his throat with one hand, "Thirsty..."

"O-okay." Raivis replied quietly. He got up quickly and went back to his own area finding a small canteen before sneaking out quickly. He went to the nearby river and snuck back quickly after filling the canteen. He rushed over to Alfred and gave him the canteen looking around nervously.

"Thanks," Alfred smiled, drinking quickly. He made sure not to drink to much and handed it back when he was done. He sat up and winced, looking down at himself with a grimace. That stuff was so gross.

"Y-you sh-shouldn't move! Y-you might hurt the-hurt yourself." Raivis blurted out almost letting slip Alfred's certain pregnancy.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, scratching away the flakes that had dried on his skin, "I feel gross..."

"I-it always feels worse after...th-that's when the ache s-sets in..." Raivis mumbled biting his lip.

"It's fine," Alfred insisted with a chuckle, "I feel a lot better now that I've had something to drink."

"O-okay...I-I'm glad..." Raivis mumbled still uneasy for the young knight.

"Yep!" Alfred grinned widely, "So... What do we do till Ivan gets back?"

"U-um...hide?" Raivis proposed uncertainly. He really could not remember ever doing anything else.

"But that's no fun!" Alfred whined, pouting like a child, "I wanna do something."

"Um...I-I guess I c-could look for something." Raivis offered hesitantly.

"Awesome!" Alfred beamed, "Thanks Raivis!"

"N-no problem." Raivis replied with a light blush as he went over to his corner to search for something for Alfred to do.

Alfred watched while he waited, curious about all the things Raivis was picking through. This place had some pretty neat things, that was for sure.

Raivis beamed when he found his favorite puzzle. It was a beautiful thing made of small gold and silver pieces. Apart they were beautiful oddly shaped bobbles but together they formed a lovely three dimensional statue. Raivis gathered all the pieces together and carefully brought them over to Alfred.

"H-here you can-n pl-play with this. I-it's a pu-puzzle." Raivis told him softly putting it down in front of Alfred gently and lovingly. It was the only thing he remembered having from his life before becoming Ivan's.

"Cool!" Alfred took the pieces and began looking at them, becoming immersed in the simple act of putting it back together.

Raivis sat quietly by his side and watched him do the puzzle.

He smiled when he managed to connect several pieces, eager to see what the whole thing would look like. Puzzles were really fun. Almost as fun as inventing things. He sighed, wishing he had a workshop like at home when he wasn't out on quests.

Raivis became curious at the forlorn sigh of longing and hesitantly spoke up.

"W-what's wron-ng?" He asked softly.

"I just miss being in my workshop," Alfred smiled softly, looking at Raivis with a grin, "I had all sorts of tools I used to make stuff with, but I don't think we can do anything about it... It's okay though. I like playing with this too."

"Oh...Sorry..." Raivis did not really know why he was apologizing he just felt like he should.

"It's not your fault," Alfred smiled cheerfully, "It's that stupid over-grown lizard's fault."

Raivis jumped and looked around terrified that Ivan would jump out and punish them at any moment.

"P-p-p-p-please d-d-don't say thos-s-se thing-g-gs!" Raivis begged horrified.

"I'll say them all I want," He grumbled, crossing his arms, "Ivan's a big jerk and I don't like him and what he's doing to us. It's not right."

"Ooooh, h-h-he'll be sooo mad-d-d-d if h-he hear-rs you." Raivis warned distressed wringing his hands together.

"He deserves to be told what a big jerk he is," Alfred scowled harder, glaring at the cave entrance, "He's not nice at all and he treats all of us like toys. We are sentient and have our own personalities. Not playthings to keep for his own amusement!"

"P-p-please Alfred th-think of the b-b-baby!" Raivis yelped before covering his mouth in horror. He could not believe he just revealed the horrible truth like that.

"What baby?" He asked blankly. A sense of nervousness struck him and he looked around worriedly, expecting to see a bassinet or something nearby.

Raivis bit his lip before taking a deep breath. He knew that it was too late to take it back and that it was best that Alfred knew before he got the unborn child killed.

"Th-the reason that the o-others and I are d-d-dead...The c-cause is th-that potion I-I-Ivan us-sed on you d-during s-sex. I-it caus-ses the b-b-body to f-forcefully ch-change an-nd bear ch-children. Y-you are m-most likely p-p-pregnant with I-I-Ivan's ch-child." Raivis explained softly hoping that Alfred could handle the information.

"Raivis!" Eduard snapped, appearing at his side with a scowl. He had hoped the time spent in Ivan's hold had left him with some sense of self-preservation beyond hiding. As it was, the stricken look on Alfred's face needed to be dealt with before the knight had a full melt-down, "You couldn't have broken it to him a little more gently?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I-I'm not g-g-good at t-t-t-talking!" Raivis cried hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"P-p-pregnant?" Alfred whimpered, eyes wide with horror as blood drained from his face. Eduard instinctively started forwards to catch him, but the knight crumpled to the ground in a dead faint and the ghost's insubstantial limbs couldn't find purchase.

"Alfred!" Eduard yelped, hovering over the knight fearfully. He needed help. So did the unhatched drakelings. But how could they do that? Ivan was going to be so mad when he found out. All of them were going to be punished!

Raivis jumped forward and adjusted Alfred trying to make him comfortable so the drakelings would not be hurt.

"He's going to fight, isn't he?" Eduard sighed regretfully as he watched Raivis fuss. Alfred didn't seem the type to take anything lying down. At least, not for long. And that sort of behavior often led to... distressing things when coupled with the dragon's often violent rages.

"Oooh, I r-r-really hope n-not." Raivis replied distressed. Toris walked over hesitantly and leaned over Alfred's passed out form.

"It doesn't matter that we'll be punished, what matters is that he is warned. He has more than himself to think about now." Toris said softly.

"I hope that it will be enough to keep him from running his mouth off at Ivan," Eduard sighed, shaking his head and adjusting his spectacles, "But I believe it will only be a matter of time before he says something to anger the dragon again."

"It's bound to happen. We'll just have to do our best to redirect his anger and remind him of the drakelings." Toris replied.

"I am not looking forward to that," Eduard sighed, a wry smile hovering on his lips. It was only half a joke.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Toris sighed.

"Indeed it is," Eduard agreed softly, looking at Raivis and Alfred with a grimace.

Ivan walked casually into the cave and saw his ghosts gathered around his new prize. He let it go with a shrug and walked over to the group.

Eduard gulped when he saw Ivan and discretely vanished, returning to his hiding spot. Hopefully the others would too. And maybe Alfred would remember to keep up the submissive act this time. He couldn't risk hurting himself like he had. Not for very long.

Toris and Raivis froze in horror before vanishing quickly and returning to their corners quickly. Ivan brushed off their cowardly behavior as typical and instead pulled the blanket off of Alfred to get a good look at his filthy cum-covered form. Ivan smirked, Alfred looked good like that.

Alfred stirred at the change in air temperature, but otherwise remained still. The time the ghosts had spent worrying had been enough to allow him to begin to wake on his own. However, that was probably a bad thing with the dragon so close to him.

Ivan began to touch Alfred in various places simply feeling the soft flesh.

He whined softly, shying away from the touch before his eyes opened as he hissed in pain. He regarded Ivan quietly, though the spark of rebellion that had flared was gone. Alfred looked away and tried not to move, waiting for the dragon to speak or do something.

Ivan smirked at Alfred's compliance and leaned down licking a path from Alfred's nipple up his throat and to his cheek.

He whined quietly and scrunched his face up, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't like this. And he really didn't like knowing that the beast had done something to him. He just hoped that whatever it was up to, he could be left alone afterwards. He was still hurting really bad from earlier.

Ivan smirked and nipped Alfred's ear.

"You're going to suck me." Ivan told Alfred hotly.

"S-suck you?" He repeated, looking up at Ivan warily. He bit his lip and looked to the side, trying to think of why that would be something the dragon would want.

"Yes." Ivan told him pointing to his hard thick cock.

"B-but..." Alfred turned red. How could he do something he didn't ever know about. He was going to screw up and then he would do something to make Ivan mad and that would be bad for both himself and the … whatever was inside of him...

"Do it." Ivan ordered grasping the back of Alfred's head and leading his mouth to his cock.

"Wa-wait!" He yelped, struggling futilely. He was afraid and he didn't want to risk angering the dragon by not being good. He had to figure out how to say it, but the dragon wasn't giving him enough time to build up the courage to say what needed to be said.

"Open mouth, relax throat, and swallow." Ivan instructed lustfully.

"Oh... Okay," He nodded, opening his mouth obediently and waiting for Ivan to take charge again.

Ivan pushed Alfred's head down so that the other was forced to swallow his cock.

He choked, struggling weakly as it blocked his ability to breathe. He panicked, struggling weakly in an attempt to pull away and be able to take in precious air.

Ivan released Alfred's head with a sigh noticing his struggles. He would have to be trained gradually.

He pulled back, coughing violently before he could catch himself, and wiped away tears that had formed during his struggles. He looked away, embarrassed at being so bad at this. He glanced up, worried that the dragon would be angry with him. He didn't want to be hurt.

"You need practice. Practice." Ivan ordered looking pointedly at his still hard cock.

He nodded, swallowing hard before opening his mouth and carefully trying to do what the dragon wanted. He took the long, thick cock in his mouth and began swallowing. He tried not to think about the taste and tried even harder not to gag or bite.

Ivan growled with pleasure. It was not the best he's ever had but it was good enough. He simply sat and allowed Alfred to suck.

Alfred tried to be good at this, but he didn't like it and really didn't like the fact he had to do it in the first place.

Ivan tangled his hands into Alfred's hair enjoying the blowjob he was receiving.

He winced, expecting some sort of violence, but was very glad when there wasn't any. He just had to hope it stayed that way.

Ivan could feel himself get harder in Alfred's mouth as he began to approach his climax.

He struggled to stay focused, but the knowledge of what was to come was making him more and more nervous. He just hoped he could handle it when it happened.

Ivan soon orgasmed into Alfred's mouth. Not the best orgasm he had ever had but satisfying.

Alfred gagged, pulling away and closing his eyes as the white fluids ended up on his face rather than in his mouth. It tasted so nasty. He'd rather not eat it if he had to.

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's inability to swallow his load. He was quite sexy with all that cum dripping down his face. Ivan wanted to throw Alfred down and fuck him again.

He blushed and looked away at the laugh. He was glad that Ivan seemed to be pleased, So that must mean he had done a good job.

"Such a pretty little sunflower." Ivan cooed pulling Alfred into his arms.

"I'm not a sunflower, nor am I any other kind of flower!" He snapped, though he didn't struggle. Instead he was very stiff. He knew what disobedience entailed.

Ivan squeezed Alfred tightly for a moment in punishment for snapping.

"I told you not to speak to me that way. Need I punish you again?" Ivan asked darkly, smirking down at Alfred.

He shrank into himself, a frightened squeak escaping. He didn't want another punishment. He still hurt from the last one and he didn't want another on top of it so soon. especially not when he could have babies inside of him leeching away his strength and energy

Ivan smiled at Alfred's fear and kissed Alfred.

He whimpered quietly, trembling as he was kissed. He didn't know what the dragon was planning, but he knew it wasn't any good.

Toris could watch no longer and floated forward.

"Ivan, maybe you should allow Alfred a small break? He might die if you don't." Toris whimpered trembling and knowing he just made himself a target.

"You wish to take his place?" Ivan asked darkly. Ivan reached out and grabbed Toris, solidifying him and thrusting his tongue into the ghosts mouth.

Toris didn't struggle, but he did press his teeth against the invading tongue in retaliation. He didn't bite, well aware of the repercussions, but he wasn't just going to lay down. He was Ivan's old 'favorite' after all.

Ivan bit at Toris lip hard enough to make him bleed and kissed him more harshly. His rough hands felt every bit of Toris in bruising holds.

He yelped, but reached up to cling to Ivan. He allowed himself to open up to the dragon's harsh demands, knowing that the knight wouldn't survive long if he didn't.

Ivan lay Toris down slightly away from Alfred and wasted no time with preparations of any kind, simply slipping inside of Toris without a second thought.

He gave a strangled shout of pain, sinking his nails into the dragon's shoulder as his body tore to fit around the fleshy invader. This wasn't the first time, but it still seemed to hurt more than any time prior.

Ivan began thrusting into Toris with complete disregard.

The ghost groaned in pain, tossing his head as he tried to keep from screaming. He just had to make sure the dragon enjoyed this.

Ivan lasted a long while before he finally came inside of Toris.

Toris sighed in relief, glad that the dragon was done. At least for now. Of course, it could always want more, but with how much his insides were hurting, he wasn't sure he could last.

Ivan sighed in pleasure and lay down, pulling both Alfred and Toris to lie with him.

Alfred stiffened at being pulled into the dragon's embrace, but stayed quiet. He looked away and bit his lip, squirming to get comfortable. Sleep would be nice after all that had happened.

Ivan relaxed with his toys.

Alfred woke, feeling ill. He clamped a hand over his mouth as a heave wracked his frame, squirming to get away before he could go through with what his body was already trying for.

Ivan woke immediately when Alfred moved and released his hold.

Alfred immediately bolted for the entrance, his body trembling as he tried to get far enough away that he wouldn't vomit over anything that could get him in trouble.

Ivan watched him go and got up to make sure he would not try and escape.

Once he was outside, he sank to the ground and emptied his stomach of the meager contents it had retained from his last meal. He continued heaving even after there was nothing left, the smell making his nausea even worse.

Ivan saw Alfred's nausea and instantly knew what was going on. He smirked widely.

He glared up at Ivan, but it dissolved into discomfort as another set of heaves wracked him in its clutches.

Ivan stepped forward and rubbed Alfred's back soothingly trying to ease the nausea.

It did help soothe the the discomfort, giving him enough relief to force himself to stand, though he felt shaky and gross and tired.

Ivan was so pleased with Alfred's obvious pregnancy he decided to lift his punishment.

"Let's go to the hotspring. I'm sure you'd like a bath." Ivan said smugly.

"_Please_..." Alfred grimaced at how gross he was, "I really _really_need one."

Ivan scooped Alfred up into his arms and took him to the hotspring quickly. doen

Alfred squirmed, wanting to get put down so he could get in the water himself. He didn't want to keep this stuff on him any longer than the time it took to get wet.

Ivan eased Alfred gently into the water and allowed him to clean himself.

He grumbled at being carried, but was quite content once he was actually in the warm water. He loved being clean, worming out of Ivan's arms to get into deeper water.

Ivan watched Alfred go and clean himself.

Alfred smiled as he finally got clean, swishing the water around in his mouth and spitting it out to rid himself of the taste of bile. He started playing in the water, feeling much better now that he wasn't covered in dried semen and other things.

Ivan watched him play for a short while before coming up behind him and embracing him from behind.

He squeaked, but forced himself to relax in Ivan's hold. He was already showing strange signs and it had only been a few days. Or something. Being unconscious so often made it hard to know how long he had been here.

Ivan began kissing Alfred's throat.

He groaned quietly, lifting his chin to give the dragon more access. He didn't want to anger it just yet.

Ivan spread Alfred's legs out and pressed his hard cock teasingly into Alfred's entrance. Slow and steadily he thrust into Alfred.

He groaned, face twisting in discomfort at the size of the thing moving inside his unstretched body. He was glad that Ivan was moving slow cause it would really hurt otherwise.

Ivan wanted to enjoy this and take his time so he fucked Alfred slowly.

Alfred whined softly, letting his head rest on Ivan's shoulder as he waited for the dragon to finish.

Ivan continued to fuck Alfred slowly reaching around and fisted Alfred's cock stroking him slowly and in just the right places.

Alfred gasped, clinging to Ivan's shoulders tightly. The dragon was too good at changing his mind and making him want whatever it did to him.

Ivan smirked and lifted Alfred a little, angling so that he could go deeper.

He whimpered, wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist and clinging to him even tighter.

Ivan thrust slow, hard, and deep into Alfred's body.

Alfred sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on Ivan's shoulder as the dragon moved slowly. It seemed almost loving the way he moved.

Ivan showered Alfred's neck and shoulders with languid kisses as he fucked him.

He whined softly, the soft movements bringing him to the edge. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when he did, but it was going to be soon.

Ivan could feel himself getting closer to orgasm as well and started to move just a little faster and deeper.

Alfred whimpered, reaching up to force Ivan into a frantic kiss as he came between them.

Ivan allowed Alfred to kiss him, deepening the kiss and fucking Alfred a little harder as he reached his own peak. He filled Alfred quickly and pulled out to allow him to clean himself again.

Alfred felt boneless as the dragon pulled out. He didn't want to move, but he did. He pulled away and began washing himself off again. He was going to make sure he stayed as clean as possible for as long as possible. Even though it wouldn't last long at all.

Ivan pulled Alfred slowly into his arms and captured his lips in a slow deep kiss.

Alfred whined, but followed his lead and kissed back. He just hoped that the dragon would lose interest quickly.

Ivan caressed Alfred's thigh and ass as he pressed Alfred's body closer to his own continuing to kiss him.

He sighed softly, waiting to feel the dragon take it even further.

Ivan reluctantly pulled away.

"You need to eat." Ivan sighed.

"Alright," Alfred nodded, smiling in relief. He was hungry, so this was definitely a good thing.

Ivan picked Alfred up and carried him back to the cave so that he could go hunting for more food.

Alfred sighed at being carried again, but he was glad that the dragon was going to feed him this time. And not fucking him into unconsciousness.

Ivan made it back to the cave quickly and put Alfred down. He left quickly to find Alfred some food.

Alfred sighed as he lay there on the bedding, relieved to be left alone. He was sore from being taken without any stretching, but it had felt really good anyways. He just hoped that Ivan would do that more often rather than taking him roughly.

Toris rolled over and looked over at Alfred.

"He didn't hurt me more than usual..." he said softly, a little confused as he looked at Toris, "Is it okay? He's not going to make it worse, is he?"

"He'll try to keep himself under control now that he is sure you are pregnant." Toris tried to reassure him.

"He's sure?" Alfred blinked, tilting his head, "How did he decide I was pregnant? Isn't it a sure thing with that potion?"

"Sometimes it takes a few times before the potion actually works." Toris explained.

"Oh..." he nodded, "So... I might just have had a sudden stomach bug?"

"It's not likely I'm afraid. Ivan can smell it. He must have smelled it this morning." Toris told him.

"Damn..." Alfred sighed, sitting up and rubbing his temples, "What's going to happen to me?"

Toris bit his lip and sat up.

"You'll be alright just...You just need to conserve energy and stay out of trouble." Toris told him weakly.

"Alright..." Alfred sighed, looking away. He didn't want to, but there wasn't much he could do till the dragon got what he wanted or the unknown rescuer arrived, "But I am not going to like it."

"I don't think anyone would." Toris offered slightly amused.

"Too true..." he sighed, letting his head droop.

"Hey...everything is going to be okay." Toris promised gently.

"I know..." he nodded, "I just don't feel like it at the moment..."

"Don't give up just yet." Toris pleaded.

"I'm not giving up," Alfred sighed, "I'm just tired. My head feels funny."

"You'll be rather exhausted for a while. The baby is taking most of your energy." Toris told him.

"Alright," he nodded, smiling at him, "I think I'll take a rest then."

"Okay." Toris agreed.

Alfred took a deep breath and lay back down, curling up and falling asleep quickly.

Toris watched Alfred sleep for a while greatly concerned for the young knight.

Eduard solidified his appearance next to Toris, sighing in frustration. This was not going to end well at all.

"That guy needs to come back soon or I fear he won't last much longer." Toris whispered so as not to disturb Alfred.

"I know," Eduard ran a hand through his hair, "But we have no knowledge of how far he is from here and when he will arrive. We just have to keep hoping for a miracle."

"I really hope it's soon." Toris sighed.

"All of us do," Eduard agreed softly, "Let's keep watch for the dragon while Alfred rests."


End file.
